Breaking Traditions
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Lily wants to be known and accepted for herself, not as the Savior's daughter. Will she find the love, acceptance, and respect she deserves? Read to find out! M for language and later contents. Had to change the title because there's another story with the same title. Lily/Scorpius main, Harry /Ginny later Harry/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: this seems so right to do, so I went with it, it'll be a bit on the short side but bear with me. And After DH (not to be confused with my other story) I love Epica's Sancta Terra and the song inspired me. No I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics they're both done deals.**

Chapter 1: Rescue and Discoveries

Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass was walking with her sister Daphne, her son Scorpius and her mother in law Narcissa in Diagon Alley, shopping. The older Malfoy males were in Knockturn Alley but Scorpius was utterly bored out of his mind. He hated shopping with the women. He envied his father and grandfather and while the women chatted over their latest buys, Scorpius made his move. Silently he slipped away from them and walked to Flourish and Blots. On the way, he saw a new shop. It was a music shop! Scorpius loved music as much as one would love Qudditch. He himself played the piano and enjoyed it immensely. He composed himself, making sure he didn't show too much excitement, and walked in. He looked over the many instruments, fingered the keys to a few pianos but stopped dead as a heavenly voice reached his ears...

"A place which I have searched a thousand times  
To finally free myself  
Forever wasn't ever long enough  
I will refrain..."

He recognized the melody and the lyrics. It was to one of his favorite bands. His grandfather didn't approve but it was Scorpius' pleasure. Now, to double it, this heavenly voice...he made his way towards the voice and felt his heart beat quicken with each step...

"I feel a passion washing over me  
To she'd the skin I'm in  
This evolution will empower me  
Now truth begins"

"And you will not find me  
I am safe in here  
I'm where I want to be"

The voice and music led him to a room where singers sang. In it, was a petite pretty girl. Her dark auburn hair fell in gentle cascades, beautiful almond shaped eyes with fine lashes were closed. Her beautiful lips, a beautiful rosé pink were full...she was angelic and Scorpius was smitten! Although they were both young, (the girl looking to be just eleven and Scopius thirteen) Scorpius decided then and there he had found his chosen. He realized that no matter what, he couldn't tear himself away from her. Hell, he didn't want to...

"Excuse me young man," The shopkeeper said, rousing Scorpius from his thoughts. "Are you Scorpius Malfoy?"

"I am,"

"Your family's waiting for you." The shopkeeper said. Scorpius looked sheepish then looked to where the girl was. She was still singing and Scorpius hated that he had to leave, family be damned.

"Miss Lily comes here often young sir." The shopkeeper said. "She sings beautifully doesn't she?"

"Yes she does," Scorpius agreed. "Where are her parents?"

"Her mother plays Professional Qudditch. Her father, I heard, was recently appointed as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"And of Miss Lily?"

"She is to go to her first year there." The shopkeeper said. Scorpius thanked the shopkeeper for his information, filing it in the back of his mind. He walked passed his family, disregarding their calls. He was a man on a mission.

"Ok, what happened to Scorpius?" Daphne asked her sister.

"I have no idea. Excuse me Shopkeeper?"

"Yes Ms. Malfoy?"

"What happened to my son?"

"I know the lad is a bit young but love at first sight can come for anyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"He heard Miss Lily sing and the lad was smitten."

"Did she cast magic on him?"

"Ms. Malfoy, Miss Lily harms no one. She's only eleven. But I've never heard anyone else sing like her. No one has."

"Oh?"

"She's a natural talent. And she's quite a witch. But my room prevents from any magic spells to be cast. If your son is enchanted, it's because he fell for her." Astoria listened what the shopkeeper said and thought about it. It was possible for love at first sight to happen, hell it happened to her. When she saw Draco with new eyes, she fell for him. Of course, with the war going on, it wasn't the best time for anyone. The one who had it hardest, was Harry Potter. She wasn't exactly friends with him, but she held him in highest regard.

"What is her last name?"

"I never got it. All I know is her first name. But like I told the young sir, she does come often. In fact, she's to attend Hogwarts this year and her Father's the newly appointed Headmaster." Astoria didn't know that there was a new Headmaster. For the longest, it had been Prifessor McGonagall. Now to hear that she had stepped down to make room for an entirely new person is a bit unnerving. She thanked the shopkeeper and after grabbing her sister by the arm, ran to find her husband and her father in law. They were in Florish and Blots.

"Where's Scorpius?" Astoria asked her husband. Draco looked at his wife bemused and pointed to where their son was reading with fervor. Satisfied, she turned to her husband again. "Draco, did you know there was a newly appointed Headmaster at Hogwarts?"

"No Tori," Draco said gently. "That is impossible. Information like that has to pass through proper channels..."

"Couldn't it have been made quiet?"

"Possible, but that would be quite a pain to cover up." Draco said. "Father, you're still a member of the school board?"

"As far as I can recall," Lucius said. "I'll look into it." With that he apparated out. Astoria and the others returned home, unnoticed by the shopkeeper of the music shop. He waited til they were out of earshot and eye sight before dropping his Glamor charms. Where a meek, lanky man with straw colored hair stood, smirked Charlie Weasley.

"All right Lily angel, they're gone."

"Oh thank Merlin." She said. "The young blonde was cute though."

"Oh, good eye. His name's Scorpius."

"You're not mad that..."

"You like a Malfoy? No, we don't choose who we love. Our hearts do. It just happens"

"Thank you for everything Uncle Charlie. I'm glad Daddy bought this place, I love it."

"Don't worry, it'll be yours one day. Until then, I'll take good care of the place. Now you better get going, Harry said he's taking you to get your supplies for school. He's at Madame's getting fitted for his Headmaster robes."

"Thanks Uncle Charlie! Love you!" With that, she ran to the robe shop and found her father.

"Daddy! Are you done yet?"

"Hopefully soon, I feel like a pin cushion." The Savior of the Wizarding World grumbled. He heard his daughter's giggle as she stepped onto the stool next to him.

"Ah, Miss Lily, excited for school?"

"Yes Madame," She said kindly with a smile. "I've heard so many things..."

"What are you doing here you Death Eater scum?!" Lily heard some people shout. "You're lucky Potter showed mercy on your family!" Lily ran out, despite her father's calls and saw a few wizards and witches yelling and throwing stones at a man with white blond hair. He was kneeling and blocking, trying to defend himself from the stones that were either thrown or spelled at him. Lily weaved her way through the mob. The closer she got the louder it got.

"My son is dead because of you!"

"Why the hell are you still working for the Governors?"

"They should've taken you to Azkaban and gave you the Kiss!"

"You should've died with the Lord you served so well!" A witch cried ready to cast another stone but Lily blocked her way. "Miss Potter, please, I don't want to hurt you."

"Who the hell are you to cast judgment on this man?" She demanded. "Why are you all stuck in the past huh? What's done is done, let it go! Now get the hell out of here, all of you!" The mob grumbled and glared, but walked away. Lily turned to the man and felt bad. He was pretty banged up. She held out her hand and waited. Lucius looked up at the girl who stood up for him and allowed her to help him up. Neither of them said a word as she lead him to a seat outside the ice cream palor and tended to his wounds. Lucius couldn't believe this girl, she had a heart and spirit that was pure and unbiased. She had no idea of who he was, but she came to his defense just because she saw something that was unjust to her.

"Thank you, Miss...Potter was it?"

"You're welcome, but please, call me Lily."

"May I ask why you don't wish to be addressed by your last name?" Lucius asked. Lily looked at him evenly, not intimated by him in the least.

"Because I want to be accepted by my own merit, not just because of my last name." She said. "I will not be treated differently just because of my name. It's not what defines me." Lucius admired her words. Too bad he didn't teach Draco that and too bad he didn't apply her philosophy himself. He would've been better off. He watched her work and looked her over. She was a petite thing, but very pretty. Her emerald eyes reflected her intelligence, power and nature. She would be a knockout when she matured but she wasn't like the other girls her age or social standing. Lucius went to many social events and he remembered how the girls her age acted and it sickened Lucius. They were full of themselves and inferior to his line. They went with whatever was told to them, basically kissed ass. He noticed that Lily would challenge anything or anyone, she didn't care who it was. Lucius was about to say something more until a man with familiar eyes and scar approached them with a burly red haired man in tow.

"Lord Malfoy,"

"Mr. Potter," Lucius said calmly to the ravenette, then turned to the redhead. "Mr. Weasley."

"Malfoy," Ron said shortly. "Lily come on, we're leaving."

"No Uncle Ron, he's hurt." Lily said, returning to her work. Harry watched his daughter and kept silent. Ron was growing red in the face.

"Harry,"

"Ron, go on ahead, we'll meet you at the Burrow." Harry said. Ron bit back a curse and left. Lucius nodded his approval and relaxed.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked in concern.

"Another mob, another stoning." Lucius drawled. "They won't break me, I've been through worse Mr. Potter, as you recall." Harry nodded and nodded as he saw his daughter putting her supplies away.

"All right you're good as new." Lily said as she replaced the last of her supplies into her shoulder bag. "You take care now Lord Malfoy." She turned to leave but a pat on her hand stopped her. She looked up at the blond, who graced her with a genuine smile.

"You may call me Lucius, my dear. It's the least I can allow you, for helping me." Lily looked at him and with a kind smile and a gentle squeeze of his hand she left with her father, who just nodded to the blond in farewell. Lucius got to his feet and made his way home, where his family was waiting. Narcissa was about to get to her feet but Lucius shook his head and sat down, deep in thought. He had a lot to make up for. After a moment, he went to his study and didn't come out.

Lily and her father went to the Burrow and Harry did some thinking of own. Out of all of his children, Lily was the most like him. She had her own mind and will she was determined to make her own way in the world, to be seen for her own deeds and not for who she was related to. He couldn't berate her for what she did. He would've done what she did. She had a good heart and he wasn't going to change that. What roused him was the sound of a slap! He looked up and saw his daughter sporting a red handprint on her cheek and his wife looking pissed.

"No daughter of mine will associate with those people!" Ginny huffed. Both Harry and Lily glared at her. She was about to slap her again but Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you dare hit her again Ginerva." He said coldly. He hated any form of abuse, having endured it with the Dursleys and he would be damned if his daughter suffered it. Ginny turned on her husband.

"Harry, she..."

"She did what was right Ginerva." Harry said. "She helped someone in need. I don't give a flying fuck who it is!"

"If it was you know who..."

"Wouldn't happen cause he'd dismiss her. Tom was way too proud to ask for help. He'd die first."

"She's not to associate with them Harry and that's it." With that she went back to the kitchen to help her mother with the food. Harry turned to his daughter and had a look of determination on his face.

"Lily, you can befriend whoever you want, no matter the house or family. I will love you no less for it. Lets get our things and leave. We can stay in Hogwarts until school begins. So you don't ride the train for your first year. Let's get going." With that, Harry escorted his daughter to the door and was about to leave when he heard his wife.

"Where are you two going?!"

"Far away from you!" Harry snapped. With that they were gone.

**_Oh, yea, forgot to mention the abuse and Ginny bashing. Sorry about that. More to come so stay tuned!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sorted, Conflicts, Confrontations, and An Unlikely Alliance

Lily and her father made their way to Hogwarts and despite her rage and contempt towards her mother, Lily was awestruck when she beheld the castle. To her father, it was the only place that he felt he had come home. She knew of his past and she admired him. He had been through hell and back again and not once did he allow fame or wealth get to him or change him. He remained a man of simple pleasures and he treasured his loved ones and happy memories. Out of her parents, Lily was closest to her father. She felt that she could tell him anything and go to him whenever she would need him. She noticed the jealousy on the faces of her elder brother and mother but she didn't care. She wouldn't change a thing just to make them happy. She was roused out of her musings when her father stopped before an older, well aged witch. Lily noticed she was a woman who took no bull from anyone but she looked careworn.

"Hello Minerva," Lily heard her father greet the woman. The woman looked at Lily's father and smiled.

"Harry, you're early." She said. "As the Headmaster you had one more day..."

"I know but after what I saw I thought it was best to remove myself and my daughter from the others right now." Lily stood next to her father, polite but showed no fear. The woman saw this and smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Potter." She said. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall I will be teaching Transfiguation and I am also Head of Gryffindor House. I am also the Deputy Headmistress here. If you have any problems, please do not hesitate to seek me out, whether you are in my House or no."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Lily said with a small curtesy and a smile. Harry nodded at his daughter's manners. He taught her well. After speaking with her teacher for a bit, Lily was escorted by her father throughout the school, listened to all he had to tell her. She listened with rapt fascination. The school had more secrets than she realized and she was itching, to explore them all. They stopped in front of a room with a doe on the door.

"You will stay here for tonight Princess. Tomorrow is a big day for the both of us."

"Are you nervous Daddy?"

"A bit. What about you?"

"Yea but we'll get through this together. We always face challenges head on right?"

"You're right my girl. That we do." He father said proudly. "No matter what House gets you, you're my Princess and I love you. The password to my office is Hellion. Use it for whenever you need me. And here, take this. Tap your wand upon it and Remember these phrases: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good and Mischief managed." With that he handed her what seemed to be blank parchment and with a hug and kiss, he left her alone to her thoughts. She unpacked her things and set them up, excited for the next day.

Harry made his way to his office and sat down behind the desk, breathing a heavy sigh.

"What ails you Potter, the pressures getting to you already?" A snarky voice asked from behind his desk. Harry looked up at the portrait of Severus Snape and sat back in his seat.

"Since you're so anxious to be in my business I'll tell you. I just witnessed my wife hitting my daughter, which is why she is the first student here." Snape, for the first time, was rendered speechless. Although he remembered how much hell the young man endured, he wouldn't wish that on anyone. Harry was angered but he needed to set his emotions aside and be calm. His new post was not to be taken with a hot head.

"Will you be able to handle this?" The former Potions Master asked. "Maybe it would be best to transfer young Lily."

"No Severus." Harry said. "My daughter has her heart set to be here. I will not give her special treatment. She will hate me for that."

"So what are you going to do about the situation at hand?"

"I will have to think on this."

"A thinking Potter," Severus said. "Quite dangerous indeed."

"Very funny you greasy bat." Harry smirked. Although he was still angry, he was more level headed. Who would've thought that Severus would be the one to set him to rights? He thought Dumbledore would but his portrait was empty at the moment. Now that he thought about it, he was glad it was Severus. Without another thought on it, he prepared for tomorrow. He would deal with his wife in time. His main focus was his daughter and his students. After all, he had a school to run.

The next day, Lily was roused early by her father's Protronus. Wordlessly, she got up, dressed, got ready and met him in less than twenty minutes. Lily looked at her father and smiled. He was dressed in all black but the robes were more like a frock coat, black boots and black pants. The school crest was on his lapel and his hair was tamed.

"Good Morning Headmaster." She said brightly. Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"Very good, I thought you'd call me Daddy right off."

"Why draw unnecessary attention to myself?" Lily asked him. At that, her father chuckled.

"Too true." He said. "I forgot to give you something, with all that happened, it slipped my mind." Lily noticed he had one hand behind his back. Before she could ask, he showed her. It was a handsome, sleek, majestic eagle owl with mercury and emerald flecked eyes. "He's all yours Princess." The eagle owl looked at his new mistress and happily hooted. The bird was quite taken with her already. Lily loved him too.

"He's beautiful, thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome Princess, you have a name for him?"

"Hmmmm, it has to be strong and intimidating like him. How about Salazar?" The eagle owl immediately bobbed his head and gently nipped at her hair in affection. Both Potters laughed. "Salazar it is!" Harry showed Lily the owlry where all owls were kept and showed her where hers was to be kept.

"Whenever you may need him, you can call for him. But owls usually 'know' and will come to you." After feeding and watering Salazar, they left him to settle in and made their way to breakfast, together. Once it was over, Lily was separated from her father and was escorted back to her room, where she waited until it was time to change into her robes. In the midst of waiting, she fell asleep.

Back with the others...

Ginny was still angry at her husband and daughter but got her sons ready for yet another school year. James shared his mother's sentiment but Albus was quiet. He knew his sister had done nothing wrong, she only followed her heart. Wasn't that what their father always told them to do? To do what was right? After hearing about the situation with Lily and Lord Malfoy, he couldn't fault his sister in the least. She only came to the man's aid because he needed the help. His mother thought it was taboo, as did his brother and Uncle Ron. What Albus thought was taboo, was their mother hitting his sister. Lily deserved to be treated with respect, treated like a person, not as some pet that needed training. Sometimes he noticed, their mother treated Lily like a trophy, tried to mold her to what she wanted. But Lily was too spirited, too much like their Dad. She wasn't going to be bound. Rules and Traditions be damned. Lily wanted her own place in the world and there was no stopping her. Albus decided then and there that he would stand with his sister, no matter what.

They made it to the train station and after clipped goodbyes with their mother, they boarded the train. James sat in a car with his groupies and Albus sought out an empty car. He needed peace and quiet and he knew that if he stayed with his brother and his fan club, that he wouldn't get it. He finally found one, the fifth car down from the one James chose and sat down, removing a Potions text from his bag and buckled down. He wasn't to far in when he heard the compartment door open and in stepped the Slytherin Prince himself. Unlike James, he had nothing against Scorpius.

"Mind sharing a car?" Scorpius asked. "My usual one's a little too busy for my liking." At this Albus chuckled but nodded and gestured to the other seat, which the blond accepted graciously, also removing a book out of his own bag. Albus' eyes widened at the choice: it was DADA!

"Wow...who would've thought that one." Albus said. Scorpius looked at him in question, then smirked.

"Oh come on," The blond said. "Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't automatically mean I'm a Potions freak."

"Sorry, I..."

"I'm not mad at you Potter, I'm just stating a point."

"My name's Albus. You can't use my last name, too many of us."

"As long as you call me Scorpius." The blond said. Albus nodded and the two read in silent comradre. Soon, the door opened and both boys rolled their,eyes, annoyed that their reading was interrupted and was about to rip into the interloper until they saw who it was. It was Teddy Lupin.

" I'm sorry guys, not much room, can I crash with you, please?"

"Sure Ted, cop a squat." Albus said. Scorpius nodded and Teddy smiled.

"Thanks." He said, pulling out a Care of Magical Creatures text. Both Albus and Scorpius looked at each other then at Teddy.

"What, I'm a magical creature too you know. Plus I like the subject."

"No worries." Scorpius said. "Everyone has their own niche."

"Yep, hey we better change we're almost there." Albus said. Both Teddy and Scorpius groaned and pulled out their wands, spelling their robes on. Albus rolled his eyes and laughed. "You lazy bums!"

"Hey we're ready you're not." Teddy teased. Scorpius just chuckled and continued reading. Albus huffed but got dressed. He was finishing up when the train stopped.

"Crap!" He swore. "I didn't even get into the next chapter." Scorpius and Teddy laughed again.

"I think we have a future Potions Master in the making."

"Aw shut up, both of you!" The three of them laughed and made their way to the school. They filed in to the front where the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were waiting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The Headmaster said with a smile. "I'm your Headmaster Harold Potter and..."

"Holy shit! We've got the Savior..." An obviously starstruck student cried. Scorpius, Teddy, Albus and the Headmaster rolled their eyes. Albus whispered stupify and knocked the goose girly student out. After a short speech, everyone was allowed inside. The trio separated to their respective tables, promising to owl each other later. Scorpius sat down and listened to the Deputy Headmistress call out names. He was about to pass out when...

"Potter, Lily!" She called. Scorpius sat straight up and waited. He saw the petite beauty he saw in the music shop! His eyes widened and his breath caught. He watched as she made her way to the stool, sat down and watched as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, another Potter!" The Hat said. "But you differ from your kin. You wish to prove yourself, have your own place and life. You challenge one and all but you have cunning and are powerful beyond all. I know where to place you...SLYTHERIN!" Lily smiled and made her way to the Slytherin table but James grabbed her arm.

"You're a Potter, you belong with Gryffindor."

"Everyone has their place James. I'm glad I'm in a different House. Now let me go." Instead of letting go, he tightened his grip a d pulled her toward the Gryffindor table. She bit back a cry of pain but Scorpius walked right up and blocked James' path.

"Let her go Potter." He said firmly.

"Out of my way Malfoy." James growled, tightening his hold further, causing Lily to whimper in pain. Scorpius felt his anger rise and his blood boil.

"Last chance Potter, let her go."

"Not a chance Malfoy. In fact, why don't you fuck off?" Before he could say anything else, he got a fist to the face! In his surprise, he released his hold on his sister. She tried to cover up the very noticeable bruises that started to form but that set the blond off!

"What the fuck is your problem?! She's your sister!"

"She belongs with Gryffindor!"

"THE HELL SHE DOES!" The blond yelled. "SHE'S SAFER WITH US!" James clenched his fists and teeth and tried to go after his sister again, but was stopped by the blond! He managed to hold the red headed boy easily. He turned to Lily. "Lily go to the Slytherin table and wait for me. Don't question me, just go, please!" Lily nodded and went to the Slytherin table. Her Head of House stood in front of her and waited. When he was was sure Lily was safe, Scorpius put James against a wall and glared. "I think it's best you stay away from her for now. Do not come after her. Try it and see what happens to you. And that's no threat, that's a promise and I'm a man of my word." With that he released the enraged Potter and went back to his table fuming. So was the Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter, to my office NOW!" He ordered sharply. "Minerva, take over if you please,"

"Yes Headmaster."

"Mr. Malfoy, please escort Miss Potter to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes Headmaster." The blond said, offering said girl his arm. She took it wordlessly and was led out. James glared at them but nothing was to prepare him for what was about to come...

**_Some one is in deep shit! Stay tuned!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drama, Drama, and More Drama

Lily and Scorpius walked in silence, sneaking looks at each other, studying each other. They didn't get too far when they heard running. Scorpius automatically put Lily behind him and took a stance, ready to fight again. He relaxed immediately when he saw Albus and Teddy.

"Damn you guys are so into each other that you didn't hear us calling out to you two since you left." Albus said. "I've never seen my Dad that pissed before."

"I've never seen Scorpius that pissed before, dude what got into you?"

"I..." The young aristocrat began but Albus and Teddy smirked.

"It's cool, but promise me one thing: don't hurt her." Albus said seriously. Teddy looked at Scorpius for a moment then looked at Albus.  
"We don't have to worry about that Al. Lily's in the best hands. You'll see." With that, the four of them walked to the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, won't you two get in trouble?" Scorpius asked. Albus shook his head.

"Nah, remember I'm the son of the Headmaster too and Teddy's his godson so we're ok."

"Using it to your advantage huh?" Scorpius chuckled. "How Slytherin of you."

"Nah, how Muaruder of us." Teddy corrected with a smirk. Scorpius blinked but left it alone. He wouldn't push it. In due time he was certain they'd tell him. If they wanted. He didn't have to wait long.

"We're going to form the Marauders again." Albus said. "Teddy and I are two of em."

"Potter...er...James was the third?"

"Nah, never." Albus said. "He's too far of an asshole. You guys interested?" Scorpius nodded.

"I'm in."

"Me too." Lily said. "I've always wanted to be one, I just didn't think you'd let me because I'm a girl."

"Nah Lils, you're like one of the guys." Albus said. "Of course, Scorpius sees differently."

"Shut up Albus. But I like girls who have spirit and can hold their own. Too many prissy ones for my taste. You are a welcoming change Lily."

"Thank you Scorpius." Lily said with a smile. Scorpius nodded and the four continued on their way. They finally made it to the Hospital Wing where Madame Patil was waiting.

"There you are Miss Potter." She said, smiling at the group before her. "I was about to Fire Call the Headmaster."

"Sorry Madame, we took the scenic route." Lily said, causing the boys to snicker. Madame Patil chuckled and shook her head. "All right gentlemen, I appreciate you bringing her here but now, off to classes." The boys nodded and after waving goodbye and a promise to see her later from Scorpius, they left. Lily was a bit sad to see them go but it wouldn't be too long before she was out. She showed the Mediwitch her arm and she saw the stern look on her face.

"Who did this?"

"My elder brother." She said. "He didn't like the House I was Sorted into and he lost it."

"No excuse, from now on, make sure you're away from him. Since he can't control himself."

"Yes Madame." Lily said. The Mediwitch mended her up and smiled.

"Luckily nothing serious. I'll Fire Call your Head of House and the Headmaster. You stay here and relax." With that, she left Lily alone and the younger girl laid down and rested her eyes and her mind.

James was looking at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with the Headmaster. In all of his years, he had never seen his father so angry as he was at the moment.

"Look at me," His father ordered. James gulped and dared a look. His father's emerald eyes shone with his rage and his face was scary to look at. He was in big trouble. "How dare you put your hands on your sister the way you had today. You embarrassed me and your family. How could you James?"

"Dad, she belongs in Gryffindor, not the snake pit!"

"So that's your excuse?!" His father yelled. "Albus is in Ravenclaw that doesn't bother you in the slightest. And Teddy's in Hufflepuff."

"Albus is not my worry..."

"Do you honestly believe your sister's a fool?" He asked.

"But aren't Dark Wizards supposed to be in Slytherin?"

"Then I'm the next Dark Lord." His father said. "The Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin."

"But Dad you were..."

"Because I asked it to." His father said, his back to his elder son. "The House doesn't make anything. It's the person who makes their own path. You and your mother have the same prejudice. I can't stand it. Stay away from your sister James. Let her live. You deeply hurt and disappointed us. Now get out." James left but as soon as he hit the common corridors he noticed three wizards waiting for him.

"Hey Al, Teddy, what are you doing with Malfoy?"

"Waiting for you James." Albus said firmly, stepping to stand toe to toe with his older brother. Teddy and Scorpius watched with rapt interest, but were at the ready in case Albus needed backup. "How did it go with Dad?"

"He told me to stay away from Lily. To let her be."

"And you should." Albus said with a growl. "Who the fuck do you think you are to do what you did to her?"

"Al, come on, she doesn't belong with his kind." James said, glaring at the blond, who looked ready to kill him but Teddy's hand on his shoulder stilled him. "She belongs in Gryffindor..."

"I'm not in Gryffindor either James." Albus said. "And neither is Teddy. You're not making a big stink out of that."

"But you guys can handle yourselves..."

"Lily's not stupid James." Teddy said. "Slytherin House usually doesn't take stupid people."

"Unless they're old blood." Scorpius added, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall with one leg up. He looked like the perfect bad ass but hell, he was comfortable that way. "Listen Potter, I have no evil intentions for your sister but I will not stand here and allow you to make her years here a living hell. Or, at home."

"Malfoy, you're not her husband, who are you to talk to me like this, or even talking to me at all?" James sneered. Scorpius pushed himself off from the wall and stood next to Albus, looking at the elder Potter son in the eye.

"True, I am not her husband, and yes in your opinion, I have no say. But I'm pretty sure your brother, god brother and father will say otherwise after what happened today." James glared at the blond with molten hatred. Scorpius didn't flinch. He wasn't afraid of James. He cracked him once already and it felt damned great, he wouldn't mind having another go when the need called for it again. Albus exchanged a look with the blond who nodded and backed off. Albus took his place.

"I'm only going to say this once Jamie." He said sharply. "Leave Lily alone or you will have me, Teddy, Scorpius and Dad on your ass. And try to run and tell Mom. I'm sure Dad would love to put her in her place." With that, Albus turned on his heel, flanked with Scorpius on his left, Teddy to his right. James glared at them angrily and went to Gryffindor tower to plan out how to get even.

Harry was calming himself down in his office when he got the Fire Call from Parvati. He allowed himself a sigh of relief at the news that his daughter was fine and was resting. The situation with his son and wife were unsettling to the young Headmaster. He loved them too but they were taking their prejudice too far. His daughter needed to be kept safe but he didn't want to treat her like a delicate flower, although she was. A knock on his door caused him to look up and admit the person. It was the Slytherin Head of House and Potions Master, Blaise Zambini!

"Blaise," Harry greeted the Italian. "What brings you here?"

"After what happened in the Great Hall, I figured you could use this," He held up a Calming Draught. "And a shoulder to cry on, more or less." Harry thanked the other man for his thoughtfulness and his company. He could use a new mind on this.

"Blaise, what should I do?"

"Lily is safe where she is. Besides, she has three protectors, one of them being Scorpius."

"And the other two?"

"Albus and Young Lupin." He said. Harry sat back and thought about it. They were the perfect choices for this. All three of them were level headed. But when pushed, he knew the youngest Malfoy could be fierce and hot blooded. It was a good balance though.

"I think that will work. But Scorpius is a male, he can't be with Lily all the time."

"That is true, but James can't touch her either...wait doesn't he have like a fan club or something?"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that." Harry groaned. Blaise looked at Harry and patted him on the hand.

"Easy Harry. I have a daughter in Lily's year. She's pretty quiet but I'm sure they'll become friends in due time."

"I don't want to seem like I'm using you Blaise."

"Harry, please, after all you've done for this world, the least I can do is help you out for a change." With that he got to his feet and walked to the door but stopped when he was halfway out. "Besides," he added with a smirk. "You could give me a teeny tiny raise..." Harry mock growled at his Potions Master and tried to throw a cushion at him. Blaise used the door as a shield but both shared a laugh before Blaise went to pick up his latest snake from the Hospital Wing. When he was alone again, Harry shook his head and picked up the cushion. He never had a problem with Blaise in the least in the school days and was glad to offer the man a job. He found Blaise in the Apocthepy Shop and saw that the other man was not happy. Since he took up the position at Hogwarts, everyone noticed the change in the Former Slytherin...

"You like him don't you my boy?" The portrait of Dumbledore asked. Harry hid a blush and brushed it off.

"Albus don't be silly, I'm a married man and Blaise..."

"Is a widower." Albus said. "His wife died in childbirth." Harry felt sorry for the other man but couldn't really shake Dumbledore's question. The old goat was always able to see right through him! He loved Ginny but as of late, her colors and nature were really turning his head. And there was no signs of possession this time. Everyone knew Ginny had never been the same since her first year, with Tom Riddle's diary and the Chamber of Secrets incident. But what if, her inner thoughts and inner heart was brought to the surface?

Lily woke up to voices. At first she thought she was dreaming but as she sat up in the bed she noticed Madame Patil talking to a handsome man with long chestnut brown hair and hazel green eyes. She saw the Slytherin House crest on his lapel and knew immediately that the man was her Head of House!

"Ah, Lily, good timing." Madame Patil said with a smile, the man next to her. "This is Professor Blaise Zambini, he is your Head of House and Potions Professor."

"As well as the Potions Master here." The man said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter and welcome to my House."

"Thank you Professor." She said politely. Blaise smiled and nodded.

"Are you all set?"

"Yep, I'm good as new."

"Excellent, then let's go. I'm sure you're hungry by now. I know I am." Lily giggled at his comment and after bidding the Mediwitch good day, they went to the Great Hall. They met up with Teddy, Albus and Scorpius at the double doors.

"Hey you guys just getting here?" Lily asked. The boys looked at her and grinned.

"Yea, we had quite an adventure...confronted James, peeked into the girls locker room, stole a few panties..."

"I'll say you boys had a hell of a time!" Blaise laughed from behind them. The boys jumped and looked at their Potions teacher.

"Uh...hi Professor, we uh..."

"I'm messing with you three, my, the looks on your faces, priceless! I love my job! I'll meet you inside." With that, he went in first, leaving the four to talk.

"You guys really..."

"No Lily, we didn't, except confronting James, that was true."

"What happened?"

"Al and Score told him off." Teddy said. "It was awesome."

"Sorry I missed that." Lily said. It's not every day James gets told off. Now let's go eat, I'm starved." She opened the doors and went inside...

SPLASH!

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU SON OF A BITCH IM GONNA KICK THE EVER LOVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Lily swore. Scorpius opened the doors and the trio was shocked. Lily was covered from head to toe in green and silver paint with old snake sheds on top! Teddy and Albus were too stunned to move but Scorpius wasn't. He wrapped his arms around a very pissed off Lily before she could murder her brother. James sat at his table with a smirk on his lips and his fan club giggling. The Headmaster was not amused in the least and was about to explode until the Slytherin's Head of House stood up and escorted him out. Scorpius did the same with Lily. Albus and Teddy decided to get even. Albus looked at his brother and was pissed.

"I warned you Jaime!" He said. "Now you better watch your back. Come on Teddy." Teddy glared at James before following Albus out.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Lily sobbed as she allowed Scorpius to get the paint and snake skins out of her face and hair. "What did I do that was so bad?"

"You did nothing wrong," A new voice said from the bathroom. Both looked up to see a shy looking girl with chestnut brown hair and hazel green eyes. "I'm Delia Celeste Zambini. Hi Scorpius," Delia helped with the cleaning but when they got to her robes Scorpius blushed.

"Scorpius, why not find the Headmaster and see about asking where her clothes are?" Delia suggested. "I'll help her and keep watch."  
Scorpius nodded and went away reluctantly, promising he'd be back soon. Lily looked at Delia and tilted her head. She wasn't too sure about her. "Don't worry, I'm not like them. I saw what happened and it's so wrong to be treated that way just because you want to be different."

"I'm glad you think so. Others say otherwise."

"Not true, not your other brother or Teddy or Scorpius."

"How do you know Scorpius?"

"Aside from him,being our Housemate you mean? Easy he's my Godbrother. Our fathers were and still are best friends."

"How come he didn't mention you?"

"Was there really any time with all that happened today?" She asked. Lily smiled and shook her head. She peeled off her robes and clothes and stepped into a shower. Delia sat down and read. She felt so bad for Lily. No one deserved what she got. She also noticed how her Godbrother came to Lily's aid. She knew he was crazy about her, just as Lily was crazy for him. They were a great match. A knock on the door had her to her feet. Luckily Lily was finished. Delia held up a hand and eased to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Come on Del it's me open up!"

"Um, Lily's naked."

"Really, come on open up the door!"

"Lily stay where you are, don't move." Delia said, blocking the door. "I'm not opening the door so you can forget it!" As soon as she said that, whoever was behind the door banged on it.

"You little bitch open this door now or I'll break it down!"

"No!" Delia cried. The body banged against the door and after the fifth, Delia was thrown to the floor and there stood a tall mean looking boy.

"Lily Luna Potter? I'm a friend of your brother's. I'm here to bring you to where you belong..." Before he could finish, he was knocked out from one punch to the jaw. The girls blinked then saw Scorpius...just his head!

"Oh by Merlin Score what...where?" Delia squeaked. Lily giggled and watched as Scorpius removed the invisibility cloak from his shoulders.

"I'm gonna see if Albus will let me borrow this." Scorpius chuckled. "It's pretty handy...oh Lily...forgive me!" He pointedly turned his back to Lily and handed Delia Lily's spare robe and uniform. Lily took them and went to dress while Delia and Scorpius tended to the unconscious boy. He was a Gryffindor and also a third year. Lily knew just who it was.

"That's Seth Thomas." She said. "He's in James' House."

"This getting out of hand." Scorpius said. "Let's see the Headmaster. " He escorted the girls to the Headmaster's office, unaware that James was watching from the shadows.

"All right Lils, you want to play hard, no problem."

Oh no...what's in store now? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: From Bad to Worse

The Headmaster, the Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, Ms. Potter and Mr. Thomas were waiting for them. Lily wanted to go to her father but bristled when saw her mother. Ginny looked at her daughter with envy and contempt. Harry, in turn, glared at his wife. Blaise felt how thick the tension was in the room, and felt Harry's magic sizzle in anger. He placed a hand onto Harry's shoulder and everyone noticed the change in the room and the Headmaster. Ginny's glare darkened at that.

"Headmaster," Mr. Thomas began. "The matter of my son."

"He should've stayed out of it Dean." The Headmaster said coolly. "He's lucky Mr. Malfoy only punched him. If it had been anyone else, he would've been hexed."

"So you condone Malfoy's behavior Headmaster?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"I usually don't. But he was going after my daughter, so in this respect, I turn a blind eye."

"So, already giving Lily special treatment Harry dear?" Ginny sneered. Harry turned to his wife and felt his anger rise once more.

"No Ginny," The Headmaster said shortly. "But I will do what it takes to protect my family."

"So expel Malfoy." Ginny commanded. "He struck our eldest son!"

"James is our son yes," Harry stated angrily, getting to his feet. "But he hurt our daughter, just because she was sorted into Slytherin."

"He was right, she belongs with Gryffindor..."

"Oh Ginerva, shut up!" The Headmaster growled. " I will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter..."

"So will we Mom," Albus said as he, Teddy and Scorpius came in with a well aged wizard with white blond hair, dressed to the nines and a familiar snake headed cane in his left hand. Ginny paled immediately and Lily smiled wide.

"Lucius what are you doing here?!" Lily asked the patriarch, giving him a smile, in which the Malfoy Lord returned in kind.

" Scorpius owled me, explaining your situation my dear," He said gently. "Ms. Potter, as School Governor, I will take action for the treatment of your daughter by you and your son, one James Sirus Potter. You are hereby forbidden to be in the same room, or have any form of contact with her until you get your head on straight. Lily, if you wish, I would like to personally extend an invitation to you and your father, brother, Godbrother, and Mr. and Miss Zambini to join us for Christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor."

"Thank you Lucius, we accept." The Headmaster said. Ginny looked at her husband as if he had gone loony.

"Are you crazy?! We hate the Malfoys..."

"No Ginny, you and Ron do. Lily, Albus, Teddy, Bill, Charlie, myself, even your father are civil to them. Hell, I believe the kids are friends, am I right?"

"Yes Daddy we are." Lily said. Teddy and Albus nodded their heads, as well as Scorpius and Delia. Blaise knew deep down it was about to get ugly with the adults so he had to think fast...

"Before this lovely conversation continues, why don't I escort the kids to the Great Hall? I'm sure they're pretty famished by now."

"No Blaise, I need you." The Headmaster said without a second thought. "I'm sure Lucius remembers the way?"

"I do Headmaster. Come along children." With that the Malfoy patriarch escorted the children out of the office, promising to be back as soon as possible. As soon as they were gone, Ginny exploded.

"What the hell is going on Harry? Can't fight your own battles now, have to have Zambini here?"

"I'm tired Ginerva," Harry said with a sigh as he sat down in his chair. "I've battled all my life. I'm tired of having to do what's expected of me. You expect me to hate the Malfoys because you do. You expect me to parade around and go to social events just so you can show me off. You try to pass your prejudice to the children and like a fool I've kept my silence. Albus, Lily and Teddy are open minded and decided for themselves, which doesn't sit well with you or James, for he's the only one you were able to influence. I can't speak for Hugo or Rose, but I'm sure they'll agree with me."

"So you're going to let James fall?"

"He has to learn one way or another." Harry said. "He was warned not just by me, but by Albus, Teddy and Scorpius...oh I'm sorry, Baby Malfoy to you."

"Why are you putting him in there as if he were family already?"

"Who knows, one day he might be." Harry said. "But he's been nothing but good to Lily and I see no reason to stop their friendship just because you don't like it."

"Harry, if you don't change your thinking, I'm leaving."

"Go then, but just remember, you leave us, you leave with what you had."

"James goes with me."

"No way," Harry said. "You will not take my children from me."

"Keep the whelps then," Ginny growled. "I only married you for what you could give me. I never loved you, I only said I did." This was like a blow to the gut for the Headmaster. Next to him, breakables began to shatter and the books fell off the shelves as his magic began to crackle. Mr. Thomas, who kept quiet, was disgusted at the red head. He, as well as everyone, knew Harry had a bad past and a bad life. Now, when he finally believed that it was going to be a happy one, found his hopes dashed to pieces. The headmaster's heartbreak was clear in his eyes but his voice didn't betray him.

"Leave my school, my house, my life." He ordered coldly. " I will send for you when the papers need to be signed. Now get out!" With a look of smug victory, the soon to be ex left by Floo. The Deputy Headmistress, Mr. Thomas and Blaise felt their hearts go out to the distraught Headmaster. Will he ever have the peace, happiness and true love he was promised all those years ago?

James never hated anyone so much as he did Malfoy. The infernal blond humiliated him, cracked him in the mouth, won over his family over and even though she was young, Lily loved him! Oh, even before Lily's debute at Hogwarts and her rescuing the old Malfoy, he hated Scorpius. He was popular, loved by all despite his family's dark history. Scorpius, like Lily, wanted to be seen for himself, not his money or social standing. He was willing to bet even if he lost it all, that Scorpius would still make his way back up. The blond earned his own fame and nothing would stop him. But what could destroy a wizard like Malfoy? Then it came to him and he smirked. He made his way to the Hufflepuff boys dorms and went for Teddy's Wolfsbane Potion. _Sorry Ted,_ James thought. _You chose the wrong side. Lets see who be will friends with you now? _With that he broke each and every vial and was about to leave when Aiden Longbottom walked in and caught him.

"James, what are you doing to Teddy's potions? You know he needs them!"

"He should've never sided with the enemy." James said. "And my sister should've just come with me."

"James, you're nuts!" Aiden said. "You'll kill everyone in here! Haven't you listened to Professor Weasley's lesson about werewolves?!"

"Don't worry, I'm only going to make sure they get scared."

"You're going to pay one day James." Aiden warned. "And it won't be pretty." Aiden ran off to tell a teacher when James stupefied him and locked him in a wardrobe.

"I can't have you interfering." James said. "One day, everyone will thank me and call me a hero just like my Dad." With that he left and waited.

Albus and the others were in the courtyard, enjoying each other's company by a game of Exploding Snaps. Suddenly, Teddy doubled over in pain. Lily tried to go to comfort him but Albus stopped her.

"Ted, did you take your potion today?"

"I was going to after dinner but ow..." He curled up in a ball and the girls gasped as they watched Teddy writhe in pain. Albus looked at the sky in horror. Although it wasn't pitch black, it was twilight and there was a full moon!

"Holy shit! Run, now, don't question it." Albus grabbed Delia's hand and ran. Lily as helped to her feet and she and Scorpius ran as well. Unfortunately, since they were separated from Albus and Delia and it was getting darker by the minute, they really couldn't see where they were going. They heard a wolf howl and their hearts raced. Teddy had officially turned for the first time!

"Oh my God," Lily sobbed. "What are we going to do?" Scorpius looked to where the werewolf was and made a choice.

"Lily, listen to me. I want you to run towards the Gamemasters hut, no matter what you may hear, don't look back and don't stop until you get there."

"No, Score what about you, you can't fend him off..."

"True but I can hold him off so you can be safe. I'd rather you be safe Lily. Now go." He turned his back to her and she ran. Tears may have blurred her a bit but she knew the way, for when they were little they always visited Uncle Hagrid. She heard another howl and a scream and even though she wanted to go back, she knew it wasn't the best choice. She saw Uncle Hagrid with a crossbow standing at the door.

"Lily wha you doin outa..."

"Uncle Hagrid, it's Teddy, he turned and I think Scorpius is hurt!" Hagrid's face fell at that. Together, with Fang, they went out to search. They didn't get far when they saw Scorpius' form pale in the moonlight and blood flowing free from his left bicep and his collarbone. Hagrid wrapped him up in his thick bearskin, so Scorpius wouldn't go into shock and both walked to the school where the Headmaster, Lord Malfoy, Blaise, Albus and Delia were waiting.

"'Arry, Lucius," Hagrid said sadly. "I'm afraid there's bad news. The lad was bit." Lily covered her mouth, blocking a sob, although her tears flowed free. Lucius looked at his grandson and although his face was schooled, he wanted to scream. He knew that Draco and Astoria would have fits, and he wanted blood.

"Lucius, I tried to have him come with me I'm so sorry..."

"No Lily dear it's not your fault." The older man soothed as he held her. "We know who the culprit is and he wil be dealt with. For now, lets get Scorpius inside or we will lose him." The group went inside, only Blaise and Harry remaining behind.

"What are you going to do now Harry?" Blaise asked. Harry wrung his hands and sighed.

"James will be dealt with, for now, we wait and pray that Scorpius makes it through."

**_Will he? Review to find out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Well Gaurded Secrets and Retribution

The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, biting his cheek so hard that he tasted blood. He wanted to have a diva fit but what would that solve? Absolutely nothing. He hadn't realized how tight he had been holding a picture frame of the kids until Blaise roused him out of his shocked stupor.

"Harry, let it go." The Potions Master said as he pried Harry's bloodied hands open, tending to him and dressed his wounds. Broken emerald eyes met up with concerned hazel green ones. Without meaning to, the Headmaster's eyes closed and he fell foward. Blaise held him and carried him bridal style to the Headmaster's chambers, setting him gently down onto the bed and spelled his pajamas on. Gently he removed the thin black framed glasses and placed them onto the bedside table. The Potions Master stood up but not before stroking Harry's hair. As he left the room and the office, Dumbledore's amused tone reached his ears.

"You've always had a soft spot for Harry didn't you Blaise my boy?"

"Yes I did, I still do."The dark haired aristocrat said. "Even after he married Ginerva and had children with her, when I married and had my daughter...my feelings remained steadfast. Even in our school days, but with the war and with all hell breaking loose, it wasn't the best idea."

"Did Draco know?"

"He knew but he kept that quiet. Even now he knows but still hasn't said a word to anyone."

"You're doing fine my boy, just take it slow with Harry. He's been through alot as of late."

"I'll bear that in mind Dumbledore. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on the children. Have they found young Lupin yet?"

"Hagrid and Mr. Charles Weasley are searching for him. They'll find him."

"What are Mr. Malfoy's chances of not being infected?"

"Very slim my boy." Dumbledore said. "Although it was indeed his first turning, Mr. Lupin was born with the gene, and Remus was bitten by Grayback, a powerful werewolf in his own right. Teddy's more potent than his sire's, which was why his potions were stronger and had to be administered promptly and almost regularly." Blaise's eyes widened at that. If this was true, then Scorpius was as good into lycanthropy. Fortunately, the laws were altered thanks to the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Scorpius would still be able to continue his education and live amongst them with an almost normal life. The only difference was that he had to be excused on the full moon, the Potion administered to him, abide by also werewolf bylaws and ways. He wouldn't be shunned in the least. Also, his psysique and temper would be altered.

Blaise reached the Hospital Wing and saw Lily, Delia, and Albus at Scorpius' bedside. Lily was fast asleep, her little body half on the bed, curled into Scorpius' side. Delia was resting next to Albus with a book on her face. Albus opened his eyes and looked at his Professor. Blaise put a finger to his lips and beckoned Albus to follow him, which the boy did without arguement. They made sure they were out of earshot before speaking.

"How's my Dad Professor?"

"I've never seen him like that. I put him to bed. He needed the rest. Any word on Scorpius' condition?"

"They're still looking it over and he's to stay here for observation. What's going to happen to Teddy?"

"I'm not sure, the laws have been changed since our Professor's time. Hopefully there will be some leniency for the fact it was his first turning and for the fact that your brother destroyed his Wolfsbane Potions." Albus felt sick to his stomach. James had done the most stupidest thing in the world. By destroying the Potions, Teddy went feral and although he didn't mean it, he bit the first person he saw, Scorpius. To top it off, if Teddy was hungry, or enraged, he could've killed them all! He looked to the blond in the bed and felt bad. Scorpius would never be the same if he was now a werewolf. Although he didn't think his father would mind his daughter dating a werewolf, what would society say? Their lives were already in an uproar.

"Ah, Blaise, good thing you're here."

"I take it the results came back?"

"Yes they have." The Mediwitch said. "I've already sent for his parents, they're on the way."

"Parvati what is it?"

"It's quite remarkable, medically and scientifically. Somehow, Scorpius' DNA had changed the gene and its something else entirely!"

"Wait what?"

"Scorpius' DNA reconstructed the werewolf gene and it evolved Blaise. For instance, Teddy can only change on the full moon correct?"

"Yes,"

"Well, Scorpius doesn't. He can change at will. And he'll remember who he is and basically act like himself. He'll even be able to perform spells, wandlessly."

"Won't he need the Wolfsbane Potion?"

"No he won't. It's funny, it's almost as if he had a dormant werewolf gene in his line already..." They stopped talking as they felt eyes on them. They turned to see Draco Malfoy and Astoria.

"So our son is a werewolf now?" Draco asked. The Mediwitch nodded and was surprised that he didn't get mad.

"I should've seen this coming. Tori, tell them please." They turned to Scorpius' mother and waited.

"I had hoped it would skip my son, like it had me and my sister." Astoria admitted as she sat on the nearest bed. "Daphne and I have a relative, way back when and name forgotten, who was a werewolf and this relative couldn't handle it. He went insane, fathering as many children as he could, biting the women he took and the children, infecting them. While the males were active genes the women were not. Scorpius was lucky to have been dormant. All it would take is one bite."

"But Astoria, your son became, an evolved werewolf." The Mediwitch said. "He'll be close to normal. Just every full moon for a few days he'll be indisposed. But he won't be a danger to anyone in the least." Astoria looked at her husband.

"I still love him, he is my son and nothing will change that."

"Poor Lily, she thinks everything's her fault."

"Poor thing's been through alot too." Astoria said. "Look at her Draco, she will not leave his side."

"I've noticed. When the time is right though. Let's leave them alone. Young Mr. Potter, we will see you on Christmas?"

"Yes sir, ma am."

"So polite," Astoria said. "And Blaise, you and Delia are coming?"

"Of course we will." With that Scorpius' parents left and Albus looked at his Professor.

"So Professor, can I can Scorpius Mighty Dog?"

"Only if you want your ass kicked Albus." Scorpius's voice cut in. The two of them looked and their eyes widened. There was Scorpius, fully healed, and very alert.

"Scorpius, do you remember what happened?"

"I remember telling Lily to run, seeing Teddy in his werewolf form, felt his teeth sink into my skin...holy shit I'm going to have dog breath!"

"Actually, you'll be pretty much yourself,"

"Just hairy, big and will smell like wet dog when wet." Albus teased, which caused the blond to growl. He was about to move when Albus shook his head and pointed to his sleeping sister. "She hasn't left your side since you were brought in here. She feels it's all her fault." Scorpius looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I wanted to protect her."

"And you did dude."

"I know, but now...where's Teddy?" Scorpius asked. He sniffed the air and sat back. "Never mind, he's coming."

"How do you know that?" Albus asked. Scorpius' eyes flicked to the doors and when they opened, Hagrid and Charlie came in holding an unconscious werewolf. They carefully put him down on the bed two down from Scorpius and turned to them.

"You did a brave thing." Charlie said to Scorpius. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and it was no trouble." The men smiled and left them in Blaise's care.

"Professor, will I be able to stay here?"

"Yep, you're going to be just fine."

"Poor Teddy's going to blame himself." Albus said. Scorpius went to the werewolf, whose amber eyes looked calm but very sad. He knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

"Teddy, look at me." Scorpius said gently as the werewolf tried to look away, ashamed. "Teddy, what happened is not your fault. You were feral and needed your potion. Look, if it's any easier, I'll let you in on a little secret: I already had the werewolf gene but it was dormant. When you bit me, you woke it up. Don't worry, I'm different too and there's nothing with that. In fact, it's what makes us special." The werewolf looked at Scorpius with tears in its eyes. He felt sorry for biting his friend and instead of being hated, here he was basically forgiving him. He now had a brother, in this 'curse' and Scorpius was willing to stand by them no matter what. The werewolf wrapped his arms around Scorpius and cried in its own way. Scorpius hugged him and comforted him. Soon, the werewolf was asleep and Albus was patting his eyes with a hankie.

"Aww, that was beautiful." He said as he replaced his glasses. Scorpius rolled his eyes and threw a pillow in his face. Blaise shook his head and chuckled as he sat with his book. He knew that these were friends til the end. They would stand by and for each other through thick and thin. It made him think of Harry. Everyone believed that he and his two friends would stick through all. Now, where were they when he needed someone the most? With a decision made, he got to his feet and after telling the Mediwitch that he'd be back, went to the D.A.D.A office.

Hermoine Weasley née Granger was under a heavy pile of papers when Blaise knocked on her door. She had a feeling he would show up, she just didn't know when.

"Hello Blaise, how can I help you?"

"By telling me why you are not there for Harry?"

"Blaise, it's not that I don't want to be there Harry and Lily, I do. Rose and Hugo miss them too. But I can't..."

"So let me get this straight, you will allow your in laws and husband dictate your life? What happened to you? I remember you being more free spirited than this. Hell, I remember you punching Draco because of what he did to Buckbeak."

"You remember that?"

"Oh yea, and let me tell you, if Draco hasn't insulted him, it wouldn't have happened. I remember alot of things Hermoine. That's one of the advantages of being in the shadows. You don't have unwanted attention on you. You can observe without having anyone breathing down your neck."

"But times are different now Blaise."

"No they're not, you are holding yourself back, the reason unknown to me, it's not my business. But Harry..."

"Blaise," Hermoine said. "Do you have feelings for Harry?" The former Slytherin kept his silence but Hermoine knew how to read people. She was dead on with her question. He did have feelings for her best friend turned brother in law. "How long Blaise?"

"Almost since the beginning." He admitted, "I just never made a move." This was big news for Hermoine. But it did explain all the looks, the concern and extra food on Harry's plate at times. Why he never had to ask for his Potions homework...

"Blaise, when Harry's a free man, you are so making a move."

"Not until he wants me to." Blaise said with finality. "I've waited this long. I can wait longer. But you, better make up your mind because the thing he needs right now, are the people who really love and care for him. That especially means you." When Blaise left her office Hermoine sat in her seat. She didn't want to admit it, but Blaise was right. She had allowed Ron to boss her around for too long. He and Ginny were in the same mindset and Hermoine didn't like it. Hugo and Rose didn't take to their father's ideals and she was glad for that. She admired her niece for standing up for what she believed in. She found love early, but Scorpius was willing to wait for her, just as Blaise was willing to still wait for Harry...oh by Merlin! Blaise's feelings ran deeper than anyone's, even deeper than Ginny's. It was true love for Blaise. She had wondered why he took the job Harry offered. Now she knew...Blaise wanted to be with Harry and he loved to teach. Who would've thought that of the quiet former Slytherin? He could've had his pick of anyone... He was tall, standing at an impressive 6'5" broad shouldered, well muscled, long chestnut brown hair that fell in gentle cascades to mid back. The man always wore it half up and half down, with a silver and emerald snake clipped in the middle. And his eyes, were long lashed and a beautiful hazel green. He was called the Shadow Aristocrat while Draco was the Slytherin Prince. In Hermoine's opinion, that title suited Blaise better. His lips could be generous or cruel, depending on his mood and his face was handsome, gentle yet firm...he gave Draco, even Lucius a run for their money when it came to looks. But he wanted no one else, just Harry. Hermoine decided to help them out. She snuffed out her candle and went to pay her brother in law an overdue visit.

Harry woke up with a start, realizing he wasn't in his office or in his Headmaster's robes for that matter. He picked up his,glasses, did his business and dressed. It was Serverus who greeted him.

"So the Headmaster returns." He said as Harry sat down, stroking Fawkes' breast feathers. "It's about time you woke up."

"I don't remember what happened."

"Blaise put you to bed my boy," Dumbledore said. "You were out of sorts."

"What did I miss?"

"Well Scorpius is awake and Teddy is found."

"What are the results?"

"Scorpius is a werewolf now. An evolved one. Turns out that the Greengrasses has lycanthropy in their line and Scorpius' had been dormant until young Lupin bit him. There is no malice between them. Just brotherhood."

"That's good to know." Harry said. "I..."

"Hi Harry,"

"Hermoine, what are you doing here I thought you had papers..."

"Blaise came into my office and talked some sense into me. Harry, I'm so sorry I hadn't the courage to come to you Ron and Ginny..."

"I know, but we have to break free or we will never be happy. I'm so heartbroken right now. Ginny with that she said and James for his actions, which can not go unpunished."

"You know he'll be sent to Azkaban."

"I know," the Headmaster looked up when two Aurors and the Minister flooed through his fireplace. He was about to question until McGonagall entered with James. He looked almost...proud. It sickened Harry.

"James Sirius Potter, you are charged with counts of attempted murder and reckless endangerment and physical abuse, how do you  
Plead?" The Minister said.

"Guilty and I'd do it,all again. I'm only protecting my family..."

"I've heard enough!" His father cried. "James you're breaking my heart with this nonsense. You have gone off the deep end, I blame,your mother for this. Give me your wand." James held onto his wand but the Aurors held his arms, causing him to release it. Harry picked it,up and with a heavy sigh, snapped it in half! "You are hereby expelled. You have hurt me for the last time, take him away." The Aurors dragged him away. He glared at his father.

"You haven't seen the last of me Father." He hissed. "One day, I will come back and you'll all be sorry." He was dragged into the fire and the Minister shook his head.

"Harry, I will make sure he's in a maximum security cell. He is very troubled. I'm sorry." With a pat to his shoulder, the Minister left and Harry sank down to the floor, crying silently. The portraits left him alone. They all felt bad for him. A knock to the door had Harry wiping his tears away.

"Come in," He said, his voice cracking a bit. Blaise came in and looked at the Headmaster.

"Harry?" He began but Harry stopped him with a look and tears flowing anew.

"Blaise, hold me, please." He begged. The Potions Master didn't need to be told twice. He walked across the room and embraced his beloved. Harry pressed his face into the crook of Blaise's neck and sobbed. Blaise just held him and stroked his hair and back.

"I'm here Harry." The Head of Slytherin whispered. "I'm always here."

**_Will Harry and Co. cope with the new changes? review to find out! And yea I could not leave the werewolf out, it fits! There's more to come on that, promise!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Dont worry no new Dark Lord, although I was sorely tempted but read to find out what happens.

Chapter 6: Calm Before The Storm

Harry cried himself to sleep in Blaise's arms and the Potions Master didn't mind in the least. He was just happy to be able to hold Harry, to be there, to be needed. For the second time, he picked him up bridal style and put him to bed. He didn't mind in the least. He tucked him in and after leaving a vial of Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep on his bedside table, Blaise went to check on the children. They were all asleep. He nodded and made his way to the dungeons to check on his other snakes. All was quiet, which as fine by him. He went to his lab and started to look over what needed to be brewed. A few Wolfbane Potions, Calming Draughts, and Dreamless Sleeps. Easy load for him. He rolled up his sleeves and got to work. Half an hour later, he was done and he put his feet up on his desk. He had a lot to think on. He didn't want to rush things with Harry, for the other man was still married and Blaise was no homewreaker. He believed in monogamy, love and a long marriage...

"So, hard at work Blaise?" A voice chuckled. He looked up at an amused McGonagall.

"What are you talking about Minerva, I'm done."

"My, you're quicker than Severus."

"Youth has its perks."

"That is true. So how is Harry?"

"He's cried himself to sleep again."

"Poor lad, he's been through so much and now he has to take more..."

"James was just taken away." Blaise said. "Harry's heartbroken."

"When does he stand trial?"

"That's on Monday," Lucius said. "I just got the information."

"Harry will have to be there. I'll take over until you return."

"Wha..."

"Blaise, he'll need you there you know that."

"I never said I wasn't going." The Head of Slytherin said. "I'm just shocked you're ok with it."

"You're not students anymore you can do whatever you wish."

"Oh, anything?" Blaise asked with a smirk. McGonagall shot a look and the Potions Master sobered up. He put his feet down and stood up.

"Does Harry know?"

"No," Lucius said. "As I said Mr. Zambini, I just received the information and I didn't have the heart to tell him." Blaise took the papers from Lucius, took a deep breath and made his way back to the Headmaster's office.

Harry woke up from the fits of a nightmare. He was upset that his son and wife had turned against them. All he wanted was a family, love, peace and happiness. He believed he found that with Ginny, but that turned out to be bullshit. Where was the real deal?

"Harry, I'm sorry to barge in..."

"Blaise, it's all right. Come on in, can I offer you some tea or something?"

"Harry, Lucius just came back, James stands trial Monday morning." Harry was about to say something when McGonagall came running into the office. Both the Potions Master and Headmaster's eyes widened. They didn't think she ran.

"Headmaster, Blaise, hurry! Ginerva has gone insane and threathening to harm Miss Lily!" Both men ran after her and were just in time to see Lily and her mother in a physical struggle.

"You're crazy, let me go!"

"This is all your fault! James is on trial because of you!"

"All I wanted was to be left alone." Lily said angrily. "Why can't you understand that I'm not like you, nor will I ever be."

"You will listen to me, I am only looking out for you!"

"No, you're just looking out for yourself! You only wanted Daddy for his fame and his money. He was a great catch to you wasn't he Mom?"

"How dare you..."

"No, you've hurt us all and I will not stand for it anymore. You can hate me all you want but my heart will not change. I'm proud to be a Slytherin, I love my new friends, I'm happy! If you don't like it well screw you!"

"So you will sacrifice your family for them?"

"Daddy and the others aren't against them, you and Uncle Ron are! It's childish and disgusting to hold onto old grudges. Especially with the Malfoys. I'll bet Grandpa doesn't even remember the family feud. I'm willing to bet it was over something really stupid. And school's over for you, so why are you holding onto school yard bullshit? Move on, if you can't, then you know what, leave us alone and let us be."

Ginny was as red as her hair at Lily's words and clenched her fists at her sides. She couldn't believe the daughter she bore into the world would side with the enemy. She walked toward the fireplace, only stopping to glare at her daughter.

"You are not my daughter, you disgust me. In fact, I should've killed you when I had the chance..." She didn't get to finish that when Harry Stupified and bound her. His face was contorted into an ugly rage and his emerald eyes he looked at his Potions Master.

"Get Lucius," He ordered shortly. "Tell him it's important." Blaise nodded and was gone and back in less than ten minutes. Lucius arched a fine white blond eyebrow in question at the fallen soon to be ex Mrs. Potter and her husband standing over her, wand at the ready and enraged.

"I believe it's safe to say, she pissed him off?" The patriarch asked the Potions Master. Blaise regarded Lord Malfoy with an angered hazel green glare.

"She disowned her daughter and admitted that she wished to kill her but chickened out."

"Say no more." Lucius said sharply, immediately going to make a Fire Call. The Minister, two Aurors and Lucius' personal lawyer came through the fireplace. "The woman, Mrs. Ginerva Potter née Weasley is to be charged with attempted murder and assault. We have her confession and I'm sure those who are in the room would be more than happy to supply their memories to the moment in question." Everyone agreed and the lawyer looked grim.

"I will see if she can stand trial Monday, behind her son's." the lawyer said. "People like her make my skin crawl. Headmaster, I'll get you the divorce papers as well."

"Thank you, Mr..."

"No thanks is needed Harry. I'd be more than happy to help my God Nephew." Harry's eyes widened at realization at who was standing before him. It was Sirius' own brother, Regulus Black!

"I thought you were dead, the note..."

"That was to throw old snake breath off my trail." Mr. Black said with a smirk. "I laid low in the Muggle World and opened my own practice. Lucius tracked me down once all was clear. And don't worry, you're still Lord Black as well. I won't take that from you. But you've been through so much. I wish there was some way to relieve you of the burden you bear."

"What are my son and my soon to be ex looking at?"

"It doesn't look good for either of them. Azkaban the lightest, the Kiss being the heaviest."

"And what's in between?"

"Stripped of their magic and exiled to the Muggle World and can never return."

"Well we have the weekend to think about it." Lucius said. "Harry, why don't you and Blaise take the children for a weekend in Hogsmeade? You need to get out of here after all that's happened already. Minerva can look after the school and students while you're away." Before Harry could object, Blaise smiled and accepted the offer. When everyone finally left them alone to their own planning, Blaise looked at a silently glowering Harry.

"Don't give me that look Harold James Potter," The Potions Master said firmly. "You are going to swallow your pride and you will relax this weekend! Merlin knows you need it most." The headmaster blushed at Blaise's tone and the use of his full name. But he played dirty because he didn't know Blaise's middle name! Then he smirked. He'd owl the only person who would know, Draco!

"And don't even think about trying to figure my middle name by getting Draco to tell you. He won't tell."

"How did you know...?"

"Harry, you're a bit predictable."

"Damn,"

"If you wanted to know so badly you could, I don't know, ask me."

"So what is it?"

"None of your business." Blaise said teasingly with a smirk on his face. He ducked and dodged cushions being thrown at him, making his escape.

"Blaise, you suck!" He heard Harry yell. Making his way back to the dungeons, Blaise laughed. No matter what, Harry always managed to keep a smile on Blaise's face. He didn't realize the besotted expression on his face until he heard a giggle and a chuckle. He shook himself clear to see Lily and Scorpius looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"Are you all right Professor?" Lily asked. "You seemed...distracted."

"More like zoned out." Scorpius teased. Blaise glared at him but kept his silence.

"Bed, both of you," He ordered. "Or you will both serve detention with me." He heard them running away and smirked. Now he understood why Professor Snape wasn't messed with. His detentions were pretty gross. Well, what did they expect, perfumes, sunshine and daisies? Potions were sometimes just downright nasty. He took a breath and as soon as he reached his chambers he let his walls down. He felt Harry's pain and despair and he wanted to comfort Harry, be there for him, take the weight from him and protect him. Oh, he had it bad but he didn't mind it in the least. He loved the ravenette for years and he didn't care who else knew He wanted to prove it to Harry. But now, was a bad time, for James' trial and possibly his mother's, was soon. As he entered his bedroom and got ready to retire for the night, Blaise's mind took a stroll down memory lane...

_In their 6th year...Slytherin Common Room_

_Draco was watching his best friend pacing back and forth, a clear sign that the Italian was upset and nervous. He had noticed this behavior since that Halloween and all throughout their years but it was only when it pertained to a certain emerald eyed Gryffindor..._

_"All right Blaise, out with it." He said. "You're about to wear a hole into the floor." The tanned man looked at him and sighed. He had to at least tell one person._

_"You have to promise me you'll not let it slip or tell anyone, your parents especially." Draco smirked and leaned in. Blaise yanked him down in a bone crushing headlock! Although he rarely picked a fight, Blaise was very strong, no one dared to mess with him. Draco gasped and eyes widened when he saw Blaise's wand in his face. "Swear it to me Draco or I promise you, you'll regret the day you crossed me. I'll make your life a living hell." Draco swore on his magic and Blaise released him. Draco fell to the floor, rubbing his throat and looking at Blaise. His friend was dead serious. With a nod for him to continue the blond listened._

_"I have feelings for someone. And I want no other."_

_"That's what you almost made me piss my pants for...?"_

_"I wasn't finished. I've been like this since our first year. And you have an idea of who it is."_

_"Oh Merlin," Draco groaned. "Please don't tell me you went and fell for Potter?" He dared a glance and when he saw the blush, he knew. "Blaise how can you be so stupid?"_

_"Draco, Harry has no one to fall back on and two, it just happened. I don't give a flying fuck who approves or not, including you. I will not allow anyone to dictate my life. If you can't accept who makes me happy, then you're not a true friend." Draco bowed his head and thought. All this time, he hated Harry Potter, but for wrong reasons. He believed the boy hero to be pampered, treated like royalty, got his way with anything and everything. But as he saw and from what Blaise told him, the boy wonder had very little, was mistreated at home and wanted a normal life. He never asked for his fame, it happened, he was just trying to handle with the hand he was given._

_"Blaise, you know he's with the She-Weasel..."_

_"I'll wait." His friend said. "You'll see Draco, one day, my time will come..."_

"Professor!" A high voice yelled from the other side of his door. "Come quick, Daddy's having a nightmare and we can't wake him up!" With complete disregard on his state of dress, Blaise slipped his house robe on, grabbed his potions bag, his wand, and slippers and dashed out of his rooms and saw a panicked Lily and his daughter.

"Take me to him girls, hurry." The girls nodded and the trio rushed to the Headmaster's office where Albus and Teddy were waiting to meet them.

"Scorpius is with him, making sure Dad doesn't hurt himself." Albus said. Blaise nodded and made a bee line for the Headmaster's bed chambers. On the bed, was Harry, caught in the grips of a terrible nightmare, thrashing and screaming, tears streaming down his face. Scorpius was talking to calm him and holding him down in a gentle firm grip. He looked up at his Head of House and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you Scorpius, I can take it from here." Scorpius nodded and left the men alone to escort the girls back along with Albus and Teddy. Blaise sat in the seat Scorpius left and took Harry's hand on his, marveling on their sizes, shapes and skin tone. Harry was small, light, delicate looking hands for a man. Blaise was bigger, tanned to dark bronze, and long, elegant yet powerful hands. He removed a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion from his bag and placed his wand on the bedside table next to Harry's own. He stroked Harry's hair and cheeks. Emerald green eyes met hazel green ones.

"Blaise?" Harry asked sleepily. "What are..how?"

"Yes Harry, I'm here, and the girls came and got me." He helped the other man sit up and handed him the calming draught. Harry downed it and handed the vial back. "Want to talk about it?" Harry just shook his head and sighed. Blaise handed him the dreamless sleep and waited. Harry downed that as well and laid down.

"Thank you Blaise,"

"You're welcome Harry," He said as he gathered up his things. He was about to leave when Harry grabbed his hand.

"Please, stay with me." He pleaded. "At least until I fall asleep?" Blaise looked at him then nodded. Harry was about to move over to make room for the Potions Master but Blaise tucked him in and transfigured the seat to a comfortable recliner. He sat down and took one of Harry's hands in his.

"Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake."

"Goodnight Blaise,"

"Goodnight Harry."

_What will happen? Review to find out._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Found One Lost Another

Sunlight and birdsong greeted the Italian good morning. Hazel green eyes opened and scanned his surroundings. His body relaxed as he recognized the room. It was the Headmaster's bed chambers. He turned to the bed and saw Harry, fast asleep and at peace for once. After stroking his hair and cheek, Blaise quietly slipped out of the room to see Albus, Scorpius, Teddy and Lily smiling at him.

"Good morning Professor, nice pjs." Albus snickered. Blaise looked down and blushed. He was in blue black silk pajamas and his hair was down, loose curls graced the bottom of his hair.

"You have great bed head Professor." Teddy said. "Wish I could pull that off." Blaise looked at him amd laughed heartily. The kids laughed too. Out of all the professors, Blaise was their favorite. Albus handed Blaise his clothes and boots. Blaise thanked them but he hit another wall, where was he going to change?

"Good morning Daddy," Lilly chirped, seeing her father behind her Potions Master. Blaise blushed Gryffindor scarlet and tried to fix his hair at least, swearing in Italian. The kids giggled and snickered, never seeing their Potions Master so flustered. Harry placed a gentle hand onto the other man's shoulder and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Blaise, it's alright you look fine for getting out of bed. You're more than welcome to use the bathrooms here. Go on." Blaise thanked him and went to get changed. The kids whispered amongst themselves and Harry laughed behind his book. He had never seen Blaise so flustered in his life. He wondered why he was acting like this.

"Kids," He began carefully, "do any of you have an idea as to why Professor Zambini is acting so..."

"He's head over heels for you Daddy." Lily said with a smile. Harry nearly dropped his book at that. He couldn't believe that. A faint blush colored his cheeks. He, himself had a secret heart and it wasn't the red head he married. It was a certain dark haired former Slytherin. All his life, Harry did what was asked of him, he defended the world, fought and won a seven year war, married the woman he thought he was in love with but in reality, everyone expected him to marry her. The only good thing that came out of that marriage was the kids. Now, James was corrupted and it broke Harry's heart all over again. All he wanted, was to live his life the way he wanted it, love who he wanted to love, and do whatever he wanted to do. He was about to ask another question when Blaise reappeared, refreshed, well groomed and dressed to kill. Dark green shirt, black pants, black boots and a black leather jacket, hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Blaise, you look great."

"Thank you Harry. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go!"

"Daddy, can Scorpius and I go to the music shop?"

"Of course you can." Harry said. "Now I know I'm going to hate this but we can either Floo or walk?"

"Walk," Blaise said automatically. The kids snickered and giggled, also voting to walk. Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief. He hated the Floo. The kids went on ahead, only after agreeing to meet the adults at Honeydukes. Harry and Blaise walked, savoring the peace and quiet as well as each other's company. Suddenly Harry shook his head and laughed softly, which caused Blaise to quirk an eyebrow in silent question.

"Lily just said the cutest thing..."

"Oh, and what was that?" The former Slytherin asked as he kicked a pebble. Harry blushed and looked away for a moment before continuing.

"She said you're head over heels for me." He said. Harry stopped when he realized he was walking alone. "Blaise? Did I say something wrong? I'm so sorry I didn't mean...I..." In his rambling, the Potions Master took the opportunity to walk to him and capture the Headmaster's lips in a kiss! Harry recovered from his shock and kissed Blaise back. After a few minutes, they reluctantly parted. "How...long...?"

"Since our first year." Blaise admitted. " I just never made a move...and I wasn't sure if you..."

"With the war happening, it was best the way it went for us. If Voldemort's knew...I would've lost you too. And, I wasn't willing to let that to happen..." He looked down but Blaise put a hand under his chin and lifted his gaze to meet his.

"I know, you don't have to explain nor regret anything. Now, I believe we have three young wizards and two witches we have to meet up with." With that, Blaise took the lead and Harry followed. The kiss had him reeling and his heart pounding. Now he knew who brought the extra food, his Potions homework and why none of the Slytherins bothered him. Oh, he crushed on Blaise in his first to second year and it grew since then. Not even Ron knew, Hermoine on the other hand, suspected it but kept it to herself. He studied the man over and Harry couldn't help but sport a look of a cat getting the canary. Handsome, broad, muscular, intelligent, powerful...Blaise had it all. Draco didn't hold a torch to Blaise. And he actually wanted him for him! Not his money, titles, fame, and all the usual junk. Blaise was wealthy himself, coming from an old Pureblood family, he had his own fame. He didn't treat Harry like a trophy nor expected him to do anything for the greater good. He wanted Harry to live his life as he should have, normally. Both men had their thoughts as they walked on, each one planning for the other.

Lily and Scorpius made their way to the music shop where the ShopKeeper was tending to the shelves.

"Hi Uncle Charlie!" Lily said with a smile. The ShopKeeper dropped his Glamor and greeted both kids with open arms.

"Hey kids, enjoying your weekend? And how are you feeling Scorpius?"

"We're having fun. Albus and Teddy went to the joke shop and Delia's in the bookstore."

"And I'm doing well Mr. Weasley, thank you for asking."

"Lad, after saving my niece's life, you can call me Uncle Charlie. You're family in my book. I specialize in magical creatures so if you have any questions, please feel free to ask them at any time."

"I appreciate it, thank you so much." Scorpius said with a smile. "So anything new today?"

"Well aside from a few harpsichords, not really." Charlie said. "Lily, your room is all set for you."

"Thanks Uncle Charlie, come on Score, you can come with me." She took his hand and led him to the singing room. Scorpius took a seat and Lily prepared to sing. She was about to sing but had an idea...

"Come on Score, sing with me."

"Me?!" Scorpius asked, a bit mortified. "No Lily it's ok, I'd rather watch you and listen to you. I..."

"Can't sing?"

"No it's not that, it's just I'm very...shy when it comes to singing."

"I won't push it, but you owe me."

"Ok, deal." The blond said, relieved at that. Lily sang and Scorpius listened. Even her uncle, brother, Godbrother and Delia came by to listen.

"Hey," Albus whispered as he sat next to Scorpius. "We were waiting for you two..."

"Sorry, lost track of time." Scorpius said. "I enjoy her singing."

"I can see that. So dude, let me ask you, do you feel 'different'?" Scorpius looked at him, understanding immediately what he meant by different.

"A bit but I'm sure the changes will come when it's closer to time."

"Not scared?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. I had a feeling this was going to happen. I'd be the first of the Malfoy line to have this."

"That's true." Teddy said. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok Teddy." Scorpius said. "I've dealt with a lot. This is a blessing for me. Now people have to make sure to not piss me off."

"Lily has a beautiful voice." Delia said. "Is she thinking of singing professionally?"

"I'm not sure about that." Albus said. "She could pull if off though."

"No, she wants to be normal." Scorpius said. "She doesn't care for fame. Can you blame her?"

"No I can't." Albus said. "We already get enough of it just by being the children of the Savior of the Wizarding World. Even I'm sick of it. But James," His face and eyes darkened in anger. "He wanted the limelight, just like our mother. He's been trying to be like Dad, living in his shadow and the shadows of the first Marauders. He craved for the center of attention and when he didn't get it, he'd catch the fit of life."

"But why go through such extremes just to get the attention?"

"Like I said, he wants to be like Dad. Dad just did what he deemed was right and he got the attention. He got lucky, and in trouble too but James wants that as well."

"But instead, he's standing trial on Monday and possibly getting Azkaban. What may work for one doesn't work for another."

"That's what Dad kept telling him." Albus said with a nod. "But James never listened."

"Welcome back Lily." Delia greeted. The boys turned to look at her and smiled.

"Great singing Lily."

"Wonderful job."

"Thank you, but what's going on?"

"We were discussing your elder brother."

"Oh, my favorite topic." Lily said sarcastically as she took a seat. "What about him?"

"You know he stands trial Monday morning. You may have to testify."

"I know, I really don't want to talk or think about it, it'll upset Daddy."

"Dad may have to take the stand too." Albus said. "With all that Dad's been through, I'm worried."

"I'll be fine kids." A new voice said from behind them, causing them to jump into the air. A deep chuckle and a hearty laugh shook them out of their freight.

"Oh that was rich Harry,"

"It was your idea to sneak up on them Blaise."

"It was well done bravissimo!"

"Papa how can you do that to us?" Delia asked her father a bit angrily. "That was so..."

"Slytherin?" Her father supplied as he held her close. "Now now mio piccolo amore*, don't be angry with us, it was all in good fun."

"We're sorry children." Harry said, holding up five full bags. "Here's to make up for it. One for each of you." The kids thanked them for their gift bags and forgave the adults. The adults watched as the children went through the bags, and traded sweets and pranks. Charlie noticed how the Italian was looking at his brother in law and he smiled. Harry deserved to be happy for once and looked like Zambini was just the man for the job...

"Harry, why don't you stay here with the kids, um Zambini, a word if you please?" Blaise nodded and after excusing himself and setting his daughter down, he followed the older Weasely. When they were out of earshot, Charlie spoke.

"I've never seen Harry this happy." He said. "Not since he was a kid and he first came to the Burrow. I know you love and care for him. Take care of him and the kids for me will you?"

"You already know that I will. There's no need to ask that of me."

"Harry needs a change of pace once he's a free man. Any suggestions?"

"I was just going to go with the flow as they say."

"That's like Russian Roullette." Charlie said. "Come on man, dig deeper. Harry's a romantic and loves new things...as well as beauty and all." Blaise smirked at that and the thought hit him. Of course...

"Well, leave it to me. I'll set up for two separate holidays. One with the children and one without. Are you willing to watch them on the one where no kids are allowed?"

"You got it, just work your magic Zambini and you'll be fine." At this, they both laughed at the double meaning and blushed a bit. Harry caught them laughing and crossed his arms.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing Harry." Charlie said with a shrug. "Just the usual 'take care of my family or I'll bust your ass' speech. Now get out of here will you?"

"Thanks Charlie, see you."

"Bye Uncle Charlie!"

"Bye kids and Zambini, good luck!" Blaise nodded and took up the rear, following the kids out. Harry blinked but shook his head. He was about to ask what was going on when Draco came up to them.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Shopping with your mother and grandmother." Draco groaned. "How did I get into this?"

"Why didn't you duck out?" Harry asked. Draco looked at Harry with the infamous puppy dog eyes, causing him to groan.

"Oh no way Draco,"

"Come on Harry please, I can't take it!"

"What will you give me?" Harry asked with a smirk. Draco and Blaise did a double take. Harry was acting like a Slytherin!

"What do you want?"

"Just a teeny tiny thing..."

"Don't do it Draco you promised me!"

"Sorry man, I have to..."

"You suck!"

"So, I scratch your back and you'll scratch mine?"

"Fine," Draco said. Harry smiled and allowed Draco to lead him to the Malfoy women, leaving Blaise to watch the kids. They weren't far, they were resting near a cafe.

"Hello Narcissa, Astoria, oh, and Daphne."

"Hello Harry, you look well dear." Narcissa said with a smile. "What can we do for you?"

"Can I borrow Draco and Lucius for a bit? My son and soon be ex wife are standing trial and I'll need their help to go over the proceedings."

"Say no more, they're yours, and Scorpius can help as well. We wish you luck Harry and if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask us." Harry smiled at the women and bid them goodbye, dragging Draco back with him. It took every bit of Draco's schooling to not burst out laughing in their faces. As soon as they were far away from the women, he let his mask drop and threw his arms around Harry!

"Thank you so much!" He cried. "As I promised, anything you want."

"What's Blaise's middle name?"

"Im right here you know."

"Oh, come on Baz it's more fun this way!"

"Baz?" Harry asked with a slight smile. Blaise rolled his eyes but said nothing. Draco was smirking.

"His intials spell Baz. So I took it as for a nickname for him. It's Blaize Armand Zambini."

"Draco you're dead." Blaise growled, going to put an end to his best friend. Draco laughed and Harry thought about it.

"I think it's sexy."

"What?" Draco asked. Blaise stopped as well, but sporting a blush.

"It's exotic and it suits him."

"Ok, you're spared." Blaise said, shooting a glare at the blond. "But I'm still pissed at you."

"You'll get over it. But Harry, you really need our help?"

"Yea, I don't know much about this court crap."

"Which is why you asked for my father too... Oh you're good." He turned when he saw a silvery falcon Protronus and listened and watched it leave. "That was Father's saying he'll meet us at the ice cream parlor." The adults gathered the kids and made way to the ice cream parlor and saw Lucius reading the Prophet and had a snack next to him. Harry cleared his throat and caused the older blond to look up and greet them.

"I am so glad you called me away from that humdrum meeting." He said. "So Harry where would you like to begin?"

"Any new developments?"

"Your wife's trial is right after your son's and you'll have to take the stand, along with Lily and Albus. As well as Scorpius. It's not looking good for either of them. I'm sorry Harry."

"I know they've done wrong but I want some leniency for my son at least."

"They may take that into account." Blaise said. "We're here for you mio amato.*" Blaise said as he took Harry's hands in his. Harry blushed and everyone cooed.

"So what do you think?"

"Well my soon to be ex can get the sentence she deserves but my son is a minor, there has to be a way to spare him."

"Well then he has to be away from the influence." Blaise said thoughtfully. "So, there has to be distance between mother and son." Lucius and Draco thought as well. Blaise's idea was a good one but James needed to be punished.

"What if his magic be restricted instead of stripped?" Harry asked. "Could that be done?"

"Possibly," Lucius said. "If he was kept under watch. I think I have an idea. What if he worked with Regulus? He could be his ward and later, apprentice under him. He will learn the value of hard work and perhaps, a bit of humility."

"What about school?"

"Regulus can tutor him. He's well versed."

"I can live with that." Harry said. "But I can't forgive what he did to the kids."

"He won't be near them again." Lucius said. "Remember Harry, he endangered the lives of countless people once he destroyed your godson's potions. And Scorpius will never be the same."

"I know." The Headmaster said burying his face in his hands. The Potions Master pulled the younger man to him and stroked his hair. Lucius raised an eyebrow at them and Draco smirked.

"Draco, is there something I should know?"

"That's not my place to say Father." Draco said smartly. "If Blaise wants to tell you, then he will." The kids laughed and the group settled down to ice cream and meals. The weekend continued without a hitch and it was the most peace Harry had in years. Monday held so much darkness and dread for the young Headmaster that when the sun shone that morning, Harry wanted to stay in bed.

"Blaise, I can't do this." He groaned as the Italian made breakfast, for he and the kids crashed at Harry's for the weekend. The Potions Master was already sharply dressed and ready to go. The kids were wolfing down homemade waffles, sausages, bacon, toast, eggs, fresh fruit and fresh scones, with juice and milk to wash it down with. Harry's stomach groaned as the smell of freshly made food hit him. Blaise set up a plate for him and didn't make his own until Harry started eating.

"We will get through this mio amato.*" The Potions Master said, siting down to his own breakfast. Lily smiled but Delia and Scorpius were sporting grins.

"Ok what's up?" Lily asked. Delia smiled as she watched her father reach across the table, and hold their Headmaster's hand in his. The Headmaster blushed but didn't pull away. She knew of her father's interest in her Headmaster. And she didn't mind in the least! She always wanted a big family and she adored Lily, Teddy and Albus, as well as the Headmaster.

"Del," Lily said softly. "What's Professor Zambini calling Daddy?"

"Oh, mio amato.*" Delia said with a smile. "It means my beloved in Italian."

"Awww that's sweet!" She cooed, clasping her hands together.

"Papa's a romantic." Delia said as she poured herself some juice.

"So is Daddy." Lily said. The girls looked at each other and grinned. Scorpius looked at them and groaned. He smelled a plan!

"Um guys, we'd better make ourselves scarce. When girls plan, it's deadly."

"You guys are helping!" The girls said at the same time, causing them to freeze then groan.

"Aw SHIT!"

"The case of James Sirius Potter versus the Wizarding World, will now come to order!" The Chief Warlock said. The kids were all seated and Harry wanted to book for the doors and disappear from the face of the Earth. The man was heartbroken and humiliated. Everyone in the room sympathized. This was the second worse scenario for any loving parent. The first, was the death of a child. The Weasleys, minus Ron, all felt Harry's turmoil. The reporters were outside, circling the double doors like sharks. The constant ticking of the clock and the scratchings of the record keeper's quill, grated Harry's nerves. His son came out, escorted by two Aurors in magic restraining cuffs. He had no remorse. In fact, he looked, proud.

"James Sirus Potter, you are charged with reckless endangerment to the students and staff of Hogwarts, physical assault as well as emotional and mental abuse of your sister, one Lily Luna Potter, and attempted murder of one Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty." James said calmly, causing an uproar in the courtroom. Blaise felt Harry's body tense up and his magic sizzle with rage. Without a second look, he caught one of the Headmaster's hands and held it in his own. The other man calmed almost instantly.

"Why do you plead Not Guilty Mr. Potter?" Regulus asked. "The evidence provided here today clearly shows that you are the mastermind of this. Also that you were clear and set in your ways. Is it not true that this started with your sister helping Lord Malfoy when he was in need?"

"Objection," James' attorney said. The Chief Warlock shot him a look, causing him to shut up.

"The Defendant will answer the question."

"He's a Malfoy," James said with a sneer. "We don't help his kind."

"And what pray tell is that Mr. Potter?" Regulus countered, baiting the trap, in which James fell into.

"Death Eater scum. He and his entire family are nothing but dark dirty wizards and witches who should've died a long time ago." Harry shrank in his seat. He had no idea how far Ginny's influence had gone. Now, he realized that there was a chance that James would never be saved. He was already set in his ways, or he sounded to be. But his son wasn't through yet.

"My so called sister went for the snakes. She's a traitor. She's not a Potter!" The more James ripped into his family, the most disgusted the courtroom personal became and the more vile the statements, the more hurt, disgusted, and humiliated and heartbroken Harry became. Lily, Albus, and Teddy became pissed. Delia, Blaise, and Scorpius, as well as the two older Malfoy men, were mortified. The Chief Warlock was disgusted and his anger was as plain as the nose on his face. It was over for James.

"Mr. Potter, I haven't heard such vile statements since Riddle and his followers. I was going to be easy on you but after what I just heard and the evidence presented, James Sirius Potter, you are sentenced to life in Azkaban for your crimes..."

"Your Honor, wait, please." Harry said, standing and approaching the bench. The Chief Warlock's heart went out to the younger wizard. He had heard of this young man's ordeals and he didn't have the heart to tell him to shut up.

"Mr. Potter, you may speak,"

"I know my son should be punished, for all he's done but does it have to be a life in Azkaban? He's but a boy!"

"Mr. Potter, I sympathize, being a father myself, but I can not bend the rules."

"I'm not asking you to Your Honor. I'm asking for a lighter sentence, due to him being a minor."

"What do you propose Mr. Potter?"

"That his magic be restricted to basic spells only. And that he go as a ward to Mr. Black, who has agreed to take him in and school him. When he is of age, to be apprenticed by him."

"Sounds acceptable, Mr. Black, where is your practice?"

"I reside in the Muggle World Your Honor."

"Mr. James Sirus Potter..."

"Pardon me Your Honor, may I add to that?"

"Certainly Mr. Potter."

"You are stripped of your inheritance. You will be stricken from the line. I turn my back on you. You have hurt me for the last time. You will remain in the Muggle World for the rest of your days. Do not seek us out, we will not come to you. The name Potter is no longer yours. You can take your mother's maiden name." With that, father and son shared a heated glaring contest before Harry returned to Blaise's side. He was done and no one could blame him. The Chief Warlock turned to James.

"Let the records show that James Sirius Potter has now become James Sirius Weasley and will be addressed and known as such from here on. Mr. Weasley, you are sentenced to having your magic restricted to only basic spells, you are to take up residence with one Regulus Black as his ward, when you are of age, you will be apprenticed to him and will receive a stipend for your expenses. You are to remain in the Muggle World for the rest of your days and will not be allowed to return here. Any attempt to do so will result in my original sentence, a life in Azkaban, in where you will have your magic taken from you and possibly given the Kiss. Do you understand and abide by this judgement?"

"Yes Your Honor." James said, for the first time, with his head down. The Chief Warlock nodded.

"Very well, it is so ordered. Mr. Weasley will be released into the custody of Mr. Black once the case of his mother is adjourned. We will take a recess, after lunch, we will reconvene for the next case. Court's adjourned."

**_One down one to go. Want to know, you know what to do._**

**_*Since Blaise is Italian, I threw a little in there. I had to use a translator I hope it was accurate, if it's not, don't shoot me, at least I tried. No offense intended. Feel free to correct the translations and send some vocabulary if you want. It'll be cool to learn! Thank you!*_**

* mio piccolo amore -my little love

* mio amato- my beloved


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: As One World Falls, Another Rises part 1

Harry ran to the nearest room, needing to get away from everyone, ignoring the reporters trying to get him to comment on his son's...he disowned his eldest. Harry sank down to floor, not caring if his tears were seen. His heart broke and his world was quickly falling apart around him. He regretted what he said to his eldest. He was so angry and he hated himself for staying quiet for so long. He was just so used to doing what was expected of him that he went blindly. Even his wedding was an illusion. The only happiness he had, before Blaise, were his children and godson. He sat there on the cold marble floor, his body and mind numb. He didn't care who found him. He felt dead. A pair of sleek mirror shined black boots met his vision and he dared a glance. It was Draco.

"I have never seen you like this in all of our years." The blond said, offering Harry a handkerchief. "You ran out of the room like a bat out of hell."

"Draco, I can't take this. It's too much."

"We're all here for you Harry." The blond said, standing up and holding out his hand to the other man. Harry smiled a bit and placed his hand in Draco's own, allowing the blond to help him to his feet. Both men shared a laugh.

"Talk about déjà vu." Harry said. Draco nodded.

"Only this time, you accepted my hand." He said. Harry smiled and after composing himself, the two men returned to where Blaise, the kids and Lucius were waiting. Blaise didn't need to ask, silently opening his arms for Harry, who went into his embrace and buried his face in Blaise's chest. The Italian held him tight and stroked his hair, whispering words of comfort and love. The two Malfoy men looked at each other and shared a small smile. It was a good match. Lily rested her head on Scorpius' shoulder, who stroked her hair in comfort. Albus was holding Delia as he would Lily and Teddy was holding Delia's hand. They were giving each other the support and comfort they needed.

"Let's get some lunch and rest before we go back into the colosseum." Lucius said. "Now I know how the Glaidators felt back then."

"We're better off Father," Draco said. "We're not getting eaten by lions and tigers and we're not getting killed."

"Yes we are, we're getting eaten up and killed by the media." The elder said. "Now come on, I'm sure Harry and the children are famished. I'm starving and I'd rather not be cranky." With that, he walked on, taking the lead. The others followed him. Soon they all sat down to a decent lunch and had a good rest. Blaise saw that Harry fiddled with his food, he was too nervous to eat but he had to make sure he ate.

"Harry, come now mio amato, you you have to eat."

"I can't, my stomach's too upset." Harry said and before he could say anything more, Blaise gave him a deep, lingering kiss. When they parted, Harry's cheeks pinked and his breath was a bit labored. Blaise smirked and returned to his food. Harry began to eat with fervor and Draco blinked.

"Hey, how come you never hooked me up with that?"

"You're not my type." Blaise said. The blond shot him a look and flipped him the bird. The Italian looked at him and shook his head.

"There are children here, please behave yourself Draco."

"Oh you are no fun." Draco pouted. The kids laughed and Blaise chuckled. When everyone was done with their lunch, they filed back into the courtroom. James was there too, with two Aurors watching him and Ginny was led in with two more Aurors. The jurors, record keeper, and Chief Warlock came back as well.

"We are back, but now it's a new case, Ms. Ginerva Potter née Weasley vs. Mr. Harold James Potter. Ms. Potter, you are charged with conspiracy, a compliance to murder, also, I believe Mr. Potter is filing for a divorce. What are your terms Mr. Potter?"

"That she resumes her maiden name, as well as relinquish her hold on our children. She came with nothing, she leaves with nothing but all her personnel possessions. I also ask that she keeps away from me and my family. She has cost me one son, I will not lose any more children. I want to be free of her."

"And you Ms. Potter?"

"Half of the martial assets and the children, as well as the fortunes and holdings..."

"Why do you feel you are entitled to so much?"

"I bore his children, I earned it."

"Wrong Madame," Mr. Black cut in. "Your Honor she didn't want the children, she never loved her husband. She loved the fame and prestige. As well as the wealth. She saw and treated her husband as a trophy, she tried to influence the children into believing they were above all. She succeeded with one of them. Why allow such a creature to influence more of the future generations?" The Chief Warlock sat back and thought on it. Usually, he favored the mother custody of her children and ordered the husband to pay. Not this time.

"Ms. Potter...no, let the records show that Ms. Ginerva Potter will be known as Ms. Ginerva Weasley from here on. Madame, your actions are vile and disgust me. The mindset of your eldest son is not entirely his own. Therefore full custody of the children, with the exception of Mr. James Sirius Weasley, will be awarded to Mr. Harold James Potter. You Madame, are hereby stripped of your magic, your title and any assets you held in the marriage, which is also null and void, for I am granting Mr. Potter his request for a divorce. Also Ms. Weasley, you will be sent to Azkaban, maximum security facility and with no parole. You will never bother anyone again. So it is ordered. Court is adjourned."

"This is all your fault you little bitch!" Ginny yelled at her daughter. "All you had to do was follow what I said and you would've been better off. Now you've destroyed us."

"No, you destroyed us." Lily countered. "Nothing we had was good enough for you."

"How dare you talk to me you Slytherin whore!" Ginny cried. The courtroom was in an uproar and Ginny was removed from the courtroom. The Chief Warlock took a deep calming breath then turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I am so glad I was able to assist you in the matters at hand. You have been through so much, no one deserves what you had. I wish you and your family all the best. And," He gave Harry an amused smile, "looks like a certain Potions Master is anxious to sweep you off your feet." At this Harry blushed and after thanking the Chief Warlock and biding him farewell, Harry rejoined the group. Draco and Lucius smiled, congratulating him in turn. The kids hugged him and Blaise patiently waited his turn. When the kids were done, he opened his arms and Harry went into them and let it all go. He cried and cried until there was nothing left. He cried for the family that was destroyed by personal prejudices, the wife who's true colors shone through, he also cried for his new found freedom.

"So what happens now?" Draco questioned. Harry looked at Blaise then answered.

"We have to return to the school..."

"No we don't." Blaise said. "I figured you'd say that so I sent a Protronus to Minerva as soon the verdicts were released. She said you are allowed three weeks grievance so, we are going home, packing, and leaving tonight."

"And where are we going Professor Zambini if you please?"

" You, the children, and myself are going to Italy." Blaise said. The kids cheered at the idea of getting away from all the hell they've been through. But Blaise wasn't finished. "Kids, you're only getting a week and a half, the rest is just Harry and myself. You're all in school and you can't miss too much. So when your time is up, you will be picked up by either Mr. Charles Weasley or Scorpius' grandfather. Is everything clear?" The kids nodded, schooling their features. They didn't want to get busted. They were happy that their Headmaster/Father/Godfather and their Potions Master/Head of House were going to use the extra time to get what they rightfully deserved: each other.

Harry paced around the room he used to share with his now ex wife and he grew angry. All the memories of their fights, one sided trysts, their mornings and all. He realized he was never happy with Ginny. He picked up a pillow and began ripping it. He screamed, having his first full blown diva fit! His timing on the other hand, was way off... Harry looked up when he saw Blaise at the door, eyebrows raised and a bemused expression on his face.

"Mio amato," Blaise began as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind and sitting in the emerald black velvet armchair that was near the fireplace. It was Harry's favorite chair! "Did I come at a bad time?"

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that Blaise."

"It's fine mio amato." The Italian said with a smile as he pulled an embarrassed Harry into his lap. "I was wondering on how long it would take for you to have a fit. Also, I came to see if you needed help with the packing."

"Oh, I completely forgot. It's just this room, hell this entire house, is really getting to me. This was our home, the kids were born here and yet, it's too painful for me to be here, or even look at it."

"Tell you what mio amato, don't think on this right now, don't make any decisions on this house just yet. Let's have our vacation, relax and gather our wits. After we return, if you still feel strongly about it, we will see what we can work out alright?" Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Ok, that sounds reasonable. Will you help me, please?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Blaise said as he kissed Harry's lips lightly. "Come on, the children and I are already packed. We're waiting on you now." The two men packed in blessed silence and after a half an hour, Harry looked at the house then placed his hand into Blaise's, almost instantly feeling the familiar pull around his stomach.

When Harry opened his eyes he gasped at the beautiful landscape. The water was blue and Harry saw statues of white marble. The different smells of freshly made food seduced Harry and his stomach was aching to try them all. He was in love...

"Blaise...where..."

"Welcome to Italy Mio amato."

"We are...this place is gorgeous!"

"Come, there's much more to see." Blaise said with a chuckle. "The kids are as anxious as you are to explore. I'll give you the grand tour." Harry snapped out of it and ran to keep up with Blaise, who was amused at Harry's emotion to his homeland. Since he was in diapers, Blaise had visited Italy and even stayed for a spell after graduating from Hogwarts. He even took his apprenticeship here. He took a deep breath and smiled. With Harry and the children here, the Italian finally felt he had come home at last.

Ok, this may be a little short, sorry about that. There's more to come, so please, leave a review or two.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Since Blaise is Italian, I'm throwing some Italian in there. Vocabulary will be marked with a * and translations will be listed at the end. I do apologize in advance if it's not accurate, I'm using a translator app. If I am wrong in anyway, please feel more than welcome to correct me. Oh, and I know that Blaise is supposed to be dark, no problem, he's dark tanned, almost a cross between bronze and reddish with dark features with chestnut hair and hazel green eyes. Tell me that's not exotic heh! I'm so bad! Thanks!**_

Chapter 9: Family Night

Harry and Blaise watched in amusement as the children claimed their rooms and sorted through their things. They were excited to start their vacation but Blaise had to ensure that while it was okay to have fun, that there was to be a little thing called order.

"While we don't mind you children having fun, there are rules that have to be followed." He said firmly. The children looked at him, groaning while Harry smirked. They seriously thought they would get away with murder with Blaise. They were so dead wrong. Although he was a quiet man, nothing escaped the former Slytherin's attention. Delia giggled. She knew her father was a "no bullshit" type.

"First, remember that you are in a new country. You have to act accordingly. Mind your manners and please keep down the noise level after say, eight Harry?"

"Quarter to nine's fine Blaise. Remember, we have three teenage boys and two eleven year old girls."

"Quarter to nine it is then," The Head of Slytherin agreed. The girls cheered and the boys high fived each other. "Also, don't go wandering off. Also the currency is different here. If you are not sure of anything, please let me or Delia know."

"What's the currency here?" Lily asked.

"It's called a Euro." Blaise said. "Don't fret, we'll help you."

"Is it true they eat big bugs here?" Albus asked. Blaise rolled his eyes and smirked. He knew exactly who told him that particular rumor.

"No it's not true." Blaise said with a chuckle. "Here, the bugs eat you."

"Dad!" Albus cried, hiding behind Harry. Everyone laughed.

"Papa that's not funny." Delia whimpered. "I hate when you say that!" Blaise looked down at his daughter and gave her a hug. Delia hugged him back and after setting her down, Blaise led them out of the hotel and waited.

"Also, the majority of food here is Italian, any preference?"

"We love Italian food." Lily said. "Daddy cooks it every once in a while."

"Harry, you cook?"

"Yea, been doing so since I was a kid, why?"

"So do I. Italian cuisines my speciality, although I do dab in other cuisine, don't worry, no bugs included." He added as he saw Albus' face. Out of all the kids, Albus wasn't a bug person. Harry smiled and with the kids, followed Blaise and Delia's lead. Soon they were at a fine family oriented restaurant, called Villa Rose. It was simple but the Potters felt right at home and welcome.

"Can we eat here Professor?" Lily asked as she took Blaise's other free hand. Blaise looked down at her fondly and smiled.

"Lily, you don't have to call me that. You can call me by my first name."

"Keep treating us this good we'll call you Father!" Albus said with a grin. Harry hid a blush but Blaise caught it and smirked.

"If that's what you prefer I don't mind in the least." The Italian said evenly. "Now shall we, I'm starving." The kids giggled but went in, waiting at the desk for the adults. The hostess smiled at them and mouth dropped when she saw Blaise.

"Blaise! You're here oh by Merlin when did you get in?"

"Who's the...?" Lily whispered to Delia who mouthed "my aunt."

"Hello Celine," Blaise said with a smile, hugging her. "We just arrived tonight. Celine, allow me to introduce you to Albus, Lily and Teddy. And..."

"Harry Potter..." Celine said with a gasp. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Celine Vestia Zambini. You already know my brother." Harry shook her hand and smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you. This is a beautiful resturant."

"Thank you so much. Please, allow me to show you to our best table." She picked up menus and happily led them to an outdoor table with an ocean view! The kids wowed and grabbed seats, leaving the two males to sit across from each other. Celine smiled at the kids tactic and handed the adults their menus after the kids.

"I'll serve you too, so any allergies I should let our chef know about?"

"No." Harry said kindly. "Thank you Celine."

"Oh you're quite welcome Harry. Blaise, don't let him go."

"Don't worry, I won't." Blaise said, smiling at the light blush on Harry's cheeks. Oh yea, he wasn't letting him get away this time. And there was no dark wizard or a war to stand in his way. He watched in amusement as the kids ordered their dishes and Harry was puzzled.

"What's wrong Mio Amato?*"

"I can't choose."

"That happens with me sometimes. The trick is to go with what you crave for."

"Well I can't have that, there are children present." Harry said with a smirk, causing Blaise to slightly choke on his wine. He had no idea how much Harry wanted him. He believed he alone felt desire for their relationship to continue. He was wrong and he was glad to be proven so. Composing himself quickly and schooling his face into a calm mask, Blaise looked over the menu.

"Hm, pasta?"

"Go on..." Harry encouraged. Blaise looked over the menu and smirked, taking another sip of his wine.

"Since you're having a craving for meat," At this, it was Harry's turn to choke on his wine. "Why not a tortellini, ravioli, or a parmagina?"

"Well I want it to melt in my mouth..." Harry would have continued if Blaise hadn't covered his mouth! The kids laughed at them. Their usually calm, cool and collected Potions Master was red in the face again with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Zitto Harry!*" Blaise hissed, his cheeks flaming. Harry smirked around his hand, laughter dancing in his emerald eyes. Blaise eyed him but chuckled darkly. "Giocare bene amato, malato..."*. Harry gulped but smiled. He may not have understood Blaise at the moment but the tone was one that promised some teasing and pleasure. He was in 'trouble' and the ravenette didn't mind in the least. Their dinners arrived and followed by dessert. Lily blinked at the unfamiliar treat that looked like ice cream but wasn't...

"Daddy, what's this?" Lily asked. Harry wasn't sure and turned to Blaise who was ready with an answer.

"It's gelato." He said with a smile. "Go on, try it." Lily picked up her spoon and tried a bit. Her eyes widened at the taste and soon, she wolfed it down. Blaise and Delia, as well as Scorpius laughed.

"It's great Daddy, try it." She said, eying Harry's serving. "Or I'll take it." She inched her spoon close but Harry tapped her knuckles with his own spoon.

"Back off Princess." He teased. "No one takes my dessert."

"That's the truth," Blaise said with a chuckle. "You didn't even let your friends have it."

"Because I never had the privilege at home when I was living with my aunt and her family." Harry admitted. "I..."

"No, mio amato, not here, not now." Blaise said gently. "We will discuss it in private."

"Ok," Harry said with relief. He really didn't want the kids to know how he was treated back then. He was releved that Blaise was a private man. He liked that Blaise didn't push the subject. He was about to say something when Celine came to them.

"How's everything?" She asked.

"It was all wonderful, thank you." Harry said with a smile.

"I am so glad to hear that. Listen, you're all welcome to come whenever you wish. Blaise you and your family should stop by the house, my husband and I would love to have you."

"Celine, we're..."

"You can't fool me Blaise, you all look like a happy family, even Scorpius looks comfortable."

"Alright, I won't argue with you."

"Good because you'd lose Fratello litte."* She said with a smile. "Oh, and be careful of Stephano."

"Oh Dio*, that asshole's around?" Blaise asked with a groan.

"Who's Stephano?" Harry asked. Blaise looked at him then sighed.

"You'd find out one way or another, so I'll just tell you. Stephano is our cousin, on my mothers side. He believes he's the divine gift to all."

"He and Baise have had a rivalry since they were babies." Celine said. "And it's still strong to this day."

"Why?"

"Stephano blames Blaise for being chosen for Lordship over him." Celine said. "Blaise is quite a powerful man here Harry. The Zambini line is not only powerful, magical creature and Pureblood, but the wealthiest in Italy. A bit higher than the Malfoys in England but we don't flaunt it you see. Stephano on the other hand, was always reckless and it drove Blaise mad every time. Our Grandfather, Cristoforo Zambini, was always looking out for the family, in fact, Blaise is very much like him, but that's not way Blaise was chosen. Blaise's power exceeded everyone else's in the line. He was suited to protect the family and uphold order. Stephano pleaded with our grandfather to reconsider, stating that he was to be chosen for he was older and would be able to handle it. Our grandfather said no. While we were still quite young, Stephano tried to take Blaise out. That's why he was in England. He and his mother moved because of Stephano."

"Let that son of a bitch come at me now." Blaise growled lowly. "Let him try to take Harry and the children from me." Harry looked to Blaise and let out a small gasp. He saw fangs and claws, and sleek black fur! He placed a hand into Blaise's own, and this calmed the other man.

"Don't worry Blaise," Harry whispered. "We're not going anywhere without you."

"Thank you mio amato."

"Well, there's one thing I do have to give you little brother." Celine said, handing him a box with an elegant family crest. It was a sleek, powerful panther surrounded by laurels with the Slytherin colors. Blaise opened the box and gasped. It was a Lord's ring.

"I held it for you." She said. "The estates and holdings here are yours. You and your family can settle in at the Villa."

"Celine, aren't you and your husband living there?"

"No, we just tended to it and maintained it. More like caretakers. It's always been yours Blaise. You can move in now if you wanted."

"Harry, it's up to you. I won't decide without you,"

"I say let's go before the kids pass out." Harry said about to grab the check for their dinner when Celine slapped his hand lightly.

"I own the place, it's on me."

"Thank you." Harry said, gathering the kids and waited for Blaise and his sister. The two adult Zambinis walked on either side of Harry back to the hotel, got everything packed and took a carriage to a vast beautiful estate. The kids were awed at the lush vineyards, beautiful white marble home and fragrant gardens.

"Oh my god Blaise!" Harry gasped, causing the Potions Master to blush a bit. "This place is beautiful!"

"Thank you Harry." Blaise said, still in a daze. He couldn't believe that all he saw was now his. He remembered coming her when he was very young and he loved the place. It always brought him peace and made him feel at home. The kids ran around, wowing and exploring all they could before Blaise snapped to and called them back. They didn't skip a beat, returning immediately.

"You're good." Harry said in awe. "I'm a bit jealous."

"Don't be mio amato. It took a lot of practice and discipline. I was bored to tears with the lessons." He escorted them inside and settled down on the lush cream colored couch, bringing Harry down with him. The kids settled in and Celine smiled at the picture. They did make a lovely family. Blaise was happy and this pleased his sister.

"I'll be going, Signore Zambini, buonanotte*"

"Grazie Celine, buona notte.*" Blaise said in return as he showed his sister out. Harry was waiting for him when he returned.

"Signore?"

"It means Lord mio amato."

"And what is that you keep calling me, not that I mind, I like it."

"Mio amato means my beloved." Blaise explained as he resumed his seat. "Harry I know you've been through a lot and I don't want to rush it. I've waited this long for you, I will wait longer if you need." Harry looked at him and kissed him softly.

"Thank you Blaise," He whispered, snuggling into the former Slytherin's side. "I just don't want you to get tired of waiting for me."

"I'm not going anywhere." The Potions Master said firmly. "Ti amo Harry."* With that, they shared another kiss before falling asleep right there on the couch in each other's arms.

**_Im such a sap! Don't worry I didn't forget my original pair, they're up next!_**

**_Ti amo- I love you  
Signore- Lord  
buonanotte- Good night  
Grazie- thank you  
Fratello litte- little brother  
Oh Dio- Oh God  
Zitto- Shut up_**

**_Giocare bene amato, malato- Fine beloved, I'll play_**

**_Mio Amato- My beloved_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Clash of the Cousins part 1

Giggles and chuckles and smells of freshly made breakfast were what Harry and Blaise woke up to the next morning. They saw Lily and Delia smiling at them.

"Good morning!" They chirped. The men smiled and hugged them close before tickling them. The girls squealed and laughed, bringing the boys over.

"Finally, it's about time you two woke up." Albus said. "I thought we'd have to starve..."

"You're such a drama queen Al," Teddy teased. Scorpius crossed his arms and chuckled. Blaise got to his feet, one girl under each arm. Harry followed with the boys behind him as they made it to the dining room. The furniture and floors were in cherry wood and mahogany, the dishes were china, glasses were crystal, the cloth, lace and silk, and the silver shined to mirror. Harry whistled.

"Fancy much?" He asked teasingly.

"Not my fault the house elves here like to show off a little." Blaise said. "It is a rather special occasion for them when their master and their family return home. I know, we are not family completely yet, but to them, we are."

"It's a sweet gesture." Harry said, taking the seat on Blaise's left, while Delia took the right. "It's fine." Blaise nodded and the family sat to breakfast. It was a warm, welcoming breakfast for all. Everyone felt connected and right at home. When the breakfast was cleared, everyone got ready to go.

"What's the sport here?" Albus asked as they walked away from the Villa. Blaise smirked and Scorpius grinned.

"Bug hunting." They said. Albus blanched bone white and was about to turn around toward the house when a black and white ball nudged his foot. He looked down and smiled. It was a soccer ball!

"Just teasing Albus," Blaise said with a hearty laugh, summoning the ball back and doing a few tricks with it. "It's soccer. But it's also known as Football. I don't know why, it's nothing like American Football."

"No Quidditch here?"

"Oh, it's played as well but it's mostly soccer here." Blaise said, continuing to kick around the ball, shifting it to one foot then the other with practiced skill. "Although Qudditch was not my strongest suit, I played only in private. Soccer's more for me. Do any of you, aside from my daughter and my godson know how to play?"

"A little." Albus said. "Dad played with us a bit, before Mom had a fit."

"She didn't approve?"

"Said it was a Muggle game."

"Wow, Ginerva really changed and not for the better at all. Yes Muggles play soccer as well. I don't give a damn who plays. I enjoy it. Why stop doing something I love and enjoy just because others don't "approve" it?" The group nodded in agreement. The Italian had a point. The kids followed him out to a field and were excited as they watched other kids play soccer, without a care in the world. They were having fun and they we're happy. The kids looked to Blaise and Harry who nodded in approval before going to the other kids, asking if they could play. Soon, the five were on the field and the adults were alone.

"You look so comfortable here Blaise."

"Well, this is where I'm from mio amato." Blaise said as he watched the children. "Yes I've lived in England and all but home is where the heart is."

"That's true." Harry said. "Hogwarts was my first real home. The house in Godrics Hollow...it holds too many painful memories for me." Blaise cupped Harry's face between his hands.

"I understand. I was thinking about it. Instead of it being a home, why not make it into a memorial?"

"Blaise?"

"No, hear me out mio amato." Blaise said. "If I remember correctly, the house you moved into was your parents' home first right?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, so, why not make it into a memorial park, not only for your parents, but for all who have lost their lives in the war?"

"Blaise, that's an excellent idea!" Harry said, kissing the former Slytherin. "It seems fitting."

"All right then, so as soon as we return to England, you and I, as well as the Malfoys, will put our heads and funds together and make it happen."

"That is very sweet Blaise. Now, what do you want?"

"I already have what I want." The Potions Master whispered. "All I wanted, was you." Harry blushed but closed his eyes as Blaise leaned in, their lips meeting in a tender, loving kiss.

The kids were playing, the beginning of the game being fun. But Scorpius noticed a boy, about his age with strawberry blond hair, an arrogant smirk and cornflower blue eyes eying Lily. He wasn't having it. He let out a growl and moved in closer.

"I'll get it!" Lily called as the ball went out field. The boy followed her and Scorpius wasn't that far behind. She picked up the ball and jumped when the boy smirked at her. When Scorpius did that, she knew it was in good fun. This boy on the other hand, although he was pleasant on the eyes, made her skin crawl.

"You play pretty well for someone who isn't too familiar with the game." He said in amusement. "My name's Renzo Arturo Delmando. And you, my fair flower?"

"She's not for you." Scorpius said sharply, standing in front of Lily. "So you can put your eyes back in your head and fuck off."

"You are rude, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her. And who are you, her husband?"

"No, but let's get one thing straight pal, she's not interested in you. She's spoken for."

"I see no ring on her finger." Renzo said smugly. "Therefore she's fair game."

"Excuse me," Albus said icily, with Teddy in tow. "Who the hell are you and my sister is not fair game thank you very much."

"Get lost Renzo." Delia sneered. "If you know what's good for you."

"Ah, it's good to see you cugina*" Renzo said. "I'm only trying to get to know her."

"She's not interested in creeps." Delia said. "Ora sparisci!"*

"How cute, using the mother tongue." Renzo said looking to Lily and blowing her a kiss. "Ci vediamo più tardi uno abbastanza."* With that he left, Lily shook herself.

"That guy was serious creepoid."

"That was my cousin." Delia said. "Remember Papa mentioned Stephano?"

"Yea,"

"Well Renzo's his kid." Delia said. "Papa's not going to like this. Come on, we better tell him." They made their way back, unaware of the situation the adults were in.

Harry and Blaise were relaxing in each other's company when they heard a chuckle from behind them. Harry turned to see a tall, light skinned male with strawberry blond hair, cornflower blue eyes and a cruel look in his eyes. He made Lucius look meek.

"Ciao cugino," He said, causing Blaise to go ridged. Harry noticed how pissed Blaise became but the man held a tight rein on his temper.

"Stephano, what brings you here?"

"Oh, my son likes to play soccer as well and this is the only public field there is." Stephano said. "You're looking well. What brings you back here?"

"That's none of your business." Blaise said with finality. Stephano rolled his eyes and smiled when he saw Harry.

"Ah, I see. Excuse my cousin, he's quite rude you see. I'm Stephano Carlo Delmando. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter."

"The pleasure's yours I'm sure." Harry said , not liking the man in the least. "Blaise, let's get the children and be on our way."

"Children?" Stephano asked, a bit surprised. "Married are we cugino?"

"Again that is no business of yours." Blaise said, eying the other man. "Now step out of my way Stephano."

"Ah, I see Celine gave you Nonno's* ring." Stephano said, anger blazing in his eyes. "So, am I to address you as Signore?"

"It's only respectful." Blaise said, not glancing at his cousin as he sent his Protronus, a sleek, powerful panther, off to find the children with a message to come back to them. Stephano eyed the Protronus with hatred.

" You always get what you want don't you?"

"No, I don't. I earn it. Unlike you."

"Think what you will Signore Zambini." Stephano sneered. "We both know I was cheated out of what was rightfully mine."

"No you were not, you felt as if you had. Our grandfather did what was right and you know it, you just won't accept it. You can't handle the Lordship."

"Yes I can and I will take what is mine." Stephano sneered. Blaise felt his blood boil and stood toe to toe with his cousin.

"Listen to me and listen well," He began with steel in his voice, which intimidated Stephano a bit. "If you even try or think about taking anything from me, I swear, I will make your life a living hell." Stephano gulped a bit, feeling Blaise's magic sizzle with his rage. Blaise was not a force to be reckoned with. In fact, if he wanted, Blaise could have him and his family killed and no one would put up a fight. But Blaise was not one for staining his hands with blood. The two cousins stared at each other and after a moment, Stephano broke away and bowed his head. Harry knew the stance, but something felt off. At first, it seemed that the man was accepting his defeat, but something deep down told Harry that was the case. He was about to leave when Blaise's voice stopped him.

"Stephano, tell your bastard son to keep his distance from my children and godsons. Especially my girls. Or you will pay the price. Is that clear?"

"Sì mio Signore."* Stephano said "fearfully", "I will not bother you anymore."

"Keep that in mind. Now get out of my sight." Harry watched as the blond scurried off, cuffing his son by the collar and Apperating out of there. When they were gone, Harry blinked but shook it off, filing the information for later.

"Blaise, what did you do to him? He looked ready to piss himself."

"Good, then I scared him enough to get the message through his thick skull." The Potions Master said with a smirk. "You have no need to fear mio amato, all will be well you'll see."

"Blaise, are you sure, I mean what if he was faking?"

"I wouldn't put it past him mio amato." Blaise said. "He believes that in England he would have more freedom than here. What he doesn't know is that now since I'm Signore, that my Lordship goes where ever I go."

"But..."

"Let me handle him." Blaise said, holding Harry close to him. "Let's not have my wretched cousin ruin our time here." The children appeared and Blaise smiled, summoning a soccer ball. "Who wants to play?" Everyone cheered and soon, they were all running across the field, Albus and Teddy being goalies. Everyone was having fun. The girls were trying to beat their fathers but it was a losing battle. Both men were too quick for them. Harry was about to kick the ball into the goal Teddy guarded but misstepped and ended up crashing into the dark aristocrat, sending them both to the ground, with Blaise on top! Both men looked at each other and laughed. The kids joined in, dog piling the men.

"Oh no," Harry groaned playfully. "We're trapped!" Blaise smirked and took out his wand.

"Off or face a skunk!" He barked. The kids' eyed widened at the tone and at the sight of the Potion Master's wand. Swearing, they scurried off quickly. Blaise helped Harry up and after putting his wand away, he chuckled.

"Works every time. I even use the same tactic on Draco."

"Did you make good on your threat?"

"Once, he pissed me off. Remember when you saw the least of him?" Harry nodded. He remembered when Draco looked a bit embarrassed, it was in their last year's Potions Class. He remembered holding his breath because Draco's "scent" was too strong. He thought it was because of Qudditch but it wasn't. Now he knew why!

"Oh, you're so bad." Harry smirked. Blaise smiled but shook his head.

" Hey, he pissed me off. I didn't get mad, I got even." Both men laughed and waved for the children to continue playing for a bit. The men sat down on the grass, safely away from the game playing.

"What's on your mind mio amato?" Blaise asked, stretching his legs out and leaning his back against the tree. "And don't tell me nothing."

"How did you...?"

"You get quiet and play with your hair and you get a certain look in your eyes."

"I just have so much to take in." Harry said. "Also, I'm worried..."

" I understand, just know you're not alone mio amato. And don't worry, when the time comes, we will face him together."

"Wow what a game," Teddy sighed, plopping down onto the grass. The others agreed and relaxed. Lily still seemed uneasy about that kid. Scorpius sensed that and held her.

"Don't let that asshole ruin your mood Lily." He said. "We're all here for you."

"I know. But I can't shake it off that he wasn't finished. That this is just the beginning."

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second." Delia said, looking serious. "My cousin will do anything to get what he wants. So will Papa's cousin."

"I think that's what Daddy's worried about."

"Lily, Papa is powerful. He can take care of those two."

"What if they try to harm Scorpius and the Professor?" Lily asked. Everyone remained quiet. Lily did have a good point. Although he was powerful, the kids knew that their Potions Master was stil mortal. And the two characters looked like the type to fight dirty.

"I'm sure Papa will have a plan for that." Delia said reassuringly. "I know Score has one."

"Definitely." The youngest Malfoy said. "Don't worry Lily we'll be ok." Lily smiled and nodded but like her father, she wasn't convinced in the least.

Renzo struggled with his father, trying to break free of his grip on his collar. As soon as he was about to curse, he was dropped unceremoniously on the floor of the hall of their home. He glared at his father, who didn't disappoint him.

"Oh, how he is going to pay for taking what was mine." Stephano said with a growl. Renzo looked at his father like he was nuts.

"Papa you told Signore Zambini that you wouldn't bother him anymore."

"To throw him off my scent as it were." His father said. "Did you honestly believed that I would back down from this?" Before he could give an answer his father smirked. "I have waited for the perfect opportunity to destroy my cousin. Now, I know how to do it."

"Papa,"

"I will destroy his heart." Stephano said, crushing a crystal goblet in his hand. "Just like you will crush the heart of that Malfoy boy."

"How did you know that was a Malfoy?"

"The features gave him away. I've see his father and grandfather before, the boy is an almost spot on match."

"So what's the plan?"

"We use the power of persuasion my son." Stephano said with relish. "Oh yes cousin, your heart and your Lordship will be mine!"

_From one drama to another! More to come!_

**_cugina- female cousin  
Ora sparisci- Now get lost  
Ci vediamo più tardi uno abbastanza - See you later pretty one  
Ciao cugino - Hello male cousin  
Nonno's - Grandfather's  
Sì mio Signore- Yes My Lord_**


End file.
